Empire High II
by SnowyAxolotl
Summary: Following the events from Empire High, Tatsumi finds himself in another semester at the famous Empire High school. However, he can't take things easy with a dorm war being waged as well as the campaign for student council president.
1. Reunion

**Guess who's back? That's right! The long awaited sequel of Empire High! Enjoy!**

 **Reunion**

Tatsumi stared at the large school building in front of him. He never thought a site like this could bring nostalgia to him, even if he knew he was returning. The fresh breeze he once met was know replaced with the wrath of the sun beating down on him. Even the nearby students struggled to stay active in the heat. Some tried hiding in the shade while others made a break for the school building that seemed to have several ice crystals placed near the door; no doubt Esdeath's doing.

Tatsumi could feel his hand being squeezed as he looked to his side to see Mine panting like a dog. She was continuously fanning herself with the crumpled up paper in her hand they were given when they entered school grounds. On the paper was a set of rules for the semester and what students were expected to follow and do. However, he knew none of it would go that way; especially being in a dorm known as Night Raid.

"Tatsumi!" A familiar voice shouted out.

It didn't take long for Tatsumi to realize who it was after he turned around and felt the full weight of a person's body tackle him. Two arms wrapped around him as his face went deep into what felt like a pair of balloons.

"Mmm! MMMM!" He tried yelling.

"Oh, I missed you too." Leone smiled as she continued hugging him tightly. "So how was your break? Did you have any fun? Did you do the dance with no pants with Mine?" She asked to get a reaction from Tatsumi.

"What the hell are you doing to him!" Mine yelled as she kicked Leone in the back of the head.

Leone fell on the ground, upset that she was easily defeated by someone half her size. She noticed that Mine had gotten even more protective of Tatsumi since they last met as Mine clung onto Tatsumi's arm and tried marching them away from her.

"Come Tatsumi, we don't have time to deal with her." Mine scoffed.

"Aw, I missed you too." Leone smiled, ignoring Mine's remark.

Tatsumi could only awkwardly laugh as Mine shot lightning glare at Leone who could only smile. He forgot how Leone had such a laid back personality compared to Mine, but then again she was the only one willing to risk detention for a bottle of sake she would sneak into class.

"Hey there squirt! Long time no see." Another voice said to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi turned around to see Chelsea approaching the three of them. Like usual, she had a lollipop in her mouth and the usual pair of headphones on her head. He never really knew what she listened to or if it was even plugged in.

"Chelsea, hey there." Tatsumi greeted back. "And can you not call me squirt? I'm a little taller than you."

"Oh really?" Chelsea seemed curious as she held her hand up to the top of Tatsumi's head and compared it to her own height. "Hmph, well I'll be. You did grow a bit over the break. How'd that happen? Wait! Don't tell me. You took some of Mine's chest?" She smiled over at Mine after she spoke, angering the pink girl.

"Why you little…" Mine tried attacking her but Tatsumi managed to hold her back.

"Why don't we go get our schedules?" Tatsumi awkwardly laughed.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked. "We get our schedules over at our dorms. Don't you know that?"

"Chelsea, don't forget," Leone reminded her. "Tatsumi transferred here a few months after the semester started."

"Oh yeah." Chelsea snapped her fingers. "Anyway, let's get going, I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you two again...well maybe just one of you." She snickered at Mine, angering her even more.

"I swear you better sleep with your eyes open tonight!" She threatened before storming off towards the dorm.

* * *

"Hey everyone, guess who I found!" Chelsea shouted as she opened the door to their dorm.

Tatsumi entered the building and was immediately hit by a smell of meat being cooked. No doubt it was Akame cooking. He could notice stacks of books lining the hallway towards their rooms and several stacks knocked over. He knew it was possible Lubbock brought the books and Sheele probably tried helping only to make a mess.

As he entered the kitchen, Leone pushed passed him and ran straight towards one of the cabinets.

"Is it still here? Please tell me it is." She frantically searched in the cupboards. "Yes!" She screamed in delight as she pulled out an unopened bottle of sake and began hugging it. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"It seems Leone more focused on her boozes than us." Mine sighed.

"I guess." Tatsumi said as he walked over towards the stove.

Cooking on a rather large pan was a huge chunk of meat. It had cooked all the way and was possibly ready to eat. Seeing as Akame wasn't around, he decided to grab a fork and taste a tiny part. However, he immediately lost his fork before he could stab the meat and was met by a small knife to his face.

The hand holding the knife was attached to a woman's body who had black hair. Her red eyes glared at Tatsumi for nearly eating their meat. He knew Akame would kill him for meat, she almost did it to Lubbock one time after he accidentally ate her breakfast.

"H-Hey Akame." Tatsumi shakily spoke. "Long time no see?"

"Tatsumi, it's nice to see you." Akame said bluntly, relieving some grasp from the knife. "However," She clenched the knife tightly again and held it up to him. "Don't eat my food again." She threatened.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Tatsumi said terrified.

Akame soon pulled the knife away and placed it on the counter before hugging Tatsumi. Chelsea began to give Mine several looks as Mine watched in shock as the two hugged for a long time.

"I missed you, Tatsumi." Akame smiled. "How was your break?"

"It was good. And yours?" Tatsumi asked before Mine jumped between the two.

"Tatsumi! Did you forget I'm your girlfriend? You can't just go hugging random girls whenever you want too!"

"Mine?" Tatsumi blushed. "Akame's just a friend." He pleaded.

"Mine, how are you?" Akame asked, ignoring Mine's complaint.

"I'm fine, thank you very much Akame." Mine smiled sweetly. "How was the break with your sister?"

"We didn't really hang out much. She kept stealing my food."

"Right." Mine rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you need to get a spine and learn to say no sometimes!" Mine went back to yelling at Tatsumi.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Tatsumi sighed.

"Hehe, that's why I'm still single." Lubbock said as he entered the kitchen.

"You're only single because no girl wants any of your perverted eyes on them." Leone said.

Lubbock felt his heart like he actually got hurt from her comment. After taking a quick breather, he walked over to Tatsumi and fist pumped with him.

"How are ya, Tatsumi? I see Mine's giving you some trouble." He smiled.

"Well if she didn't I'd be worried if it really was her." Tatsumi joked.

Lubbock could only chuckle before Leone bopped him on the head.

"Tatsumi? Is that you?" A high pitched voice asked.

Tatsumi turned to see Sheele at the kitchen entrance, she seemed happy to see him but her purple hair had a sock in it as she walked towards him.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Um, Sheele? Did you know you have a sock in your hair?" Tatsumi asked.

Sheele felt the top of her head until she found the lone sock and pulled it out. Embarrassed, she quickly tossed it aside only to hit Leone in the face with it, causing her to spit out her drink all over Lubbock.

"I'm sorry." She bowed to Leone and Lubbock.

Lubbock tried waving her away while Leone began laughing at the soaked Lubbock in front of her.

"Sheele!" Mine screamed with joy as she hugged her friend. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Mine." Sheele hugged back, patting the top of Mine's head. "You have to tell me how your break went."

"We can all discuss our breaks after we get settled in." Leone said, raising her bottle in the air.

* * *

Tatsumi sat back in his chair in the living room. It was a long day for him from seeing everyone again to unpacking his things to getting Mine to calm down about him hanging around other women.

Akame sat next to him, a plate of meat in her hands that was half empty. Lubbock and Leone sat across from them while Mine sat between Tatsumi and Sheele. Chelsea took a seat next to Akame, handing the red eye girl a piece of candy.

"So guys, this is the first night we get to spend together since the break." Leone started.

"Umm, where's bro?" Tatsumi asked, interrupting Leone.

"Right, I knew I forgot something." Chelsea said. "He said he'll be here in a few days. Something came up so he's going to stay at the dojo for a bit."

"Oh." Tatsumi said disappointed.

He was hoping to meet Bulat since he was like an older brother and mentor to him. But it looks like it won't be for a few more days.

"What about Sayo and Ieyasu?" Chelsea asked. "Didn't they want to come study?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "They figure they'll leave me with the book smarts and them the country smarts.

"Anyway, let's talk about our breaks." Leone continued. "I'll start." She said as she cleared her throat. "What I did during the break was…...drink and gamble." She smiled, much to several disappointed looks.

"That sounds like she never left school." Lubbock whispered.

"Maybe she took a class during the break?" Mine suggested.

"Oh, me next!" Chelsea said excitedly. "For my break I went around the city and scared a bunch of people. It was great, I even got the mossy pervert over there after I changed to look like Najenda was a man." Chelsea began to laugh.

"It wasn't funny!" Lubbock argued. "And how was I supposed to know you changed _that_ about her?"

"That?" Tatsumi questioned.

"I can tell you!" Chelsea smirked before Lubbock tried attacking her across the table.

"Let's move on." Leone clapped her hands together. "Sheele, what did you do?"

"I um…..can we skip me actually?" Sheele smiled.

"Why?" Tatsumi asked.

"Let's just say everyone in the city didn't get a good break." Lubbock put his hand to his head.

"I'm still sorry for that fire." Sheele teared up before being comforted by Mine.

"Lubbock, go!" Leone ordered.

"So this break I watched over the bookstore like usual." Lubbock said.

"And?" Chelsea added.

"And I tried hooking up wi- Naj-..." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I don't think we heard you quite well?" Chelsea held a hand up to her ear.

"Akame! What did you do during the break?" Lubbock quickly avoided answering.

Akame put her plate down and cleared her throat.

"This break I took the liberty of hunting wild beasts for our food. Also I discovered a new way to cook meat." Akame blandly said before picking up her plate again.

"Doesn't surprise me." Tatsumi sighed.

"And last but not least, the fancy couple." Leone laughed. "So tell us guys? Did you? You know?" She leaned in closer, a small teasing grin on her face.

"Did we what?" Tatsumi asked, not understanding Leone's question.

"Don't make me say it." Leone chuckled. "You can say yes or no."

"To what?"

"The question."

"What question?"

"For the love of….did you and Mine have se-"

"Tatsumi showed me around his village and we spent a majority of the time sightseeing and learning more about each other!" Mine quickly shouted, understanding where Leone was getting at.

"Oh...that's boring." Leone said sadly. "Oh well, it looks like they didn't do it. Pay up Lubbock!"

"Stupid cheap….." Lubbock mumbled as he pulled out a few coins and gave them to Leone.

"Um, what about me Lubbock?" Chelsea held her hand out. "Don't forget I was in this too."

"But that's all the money I have for now!" Lubbock complained.

"Don't worry, you can pay me it later….with interest." Chelsea winked.

"Wha?" Lubbock was in shock.

"So everyone had a pretty good break then? Good." Leone said. "Because this semester _that_ is happening again."

"Oh man, not that." Lubbock moaned.

"What's that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Mine, are you sure you can do it this time?" Chelsea asked. "Last semester you really took a beating."

"Don't worry, I have Tatsumi with me." Mine replied, hugging his arm.

"What's that?" Tatsumi asked again.

"Don't worry Tatsumi, I'm sure you'll be fine." Akame said before getting up to get seconds.

"What's that?" Tatsumi asked once more, scared to know what that was.

"Well, let's just see what happens." Leone said. "Anyway, let's all try our best this semester and may we all graduate!" She loudly said, holding up her glass.

"Aye!" Everyone cheered except for Tatsumi who was still terrified of whatever _that_ was.

 **And we're back for a new semester at Empire High! Tatsumi already has an unknown challenge he must face but the real question is: what is** _ **that**_ **that everyone is talking about? Also, is it just me or does it seem like Mine is getting jealous pretty quick? Haha! Oh well, anyway I hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter of the sequel and I expect you'll all be ready for more chapter in the future. Please leave a review of what you may think it is and also don't forget to favorite this story since you all wanted a sequel. Heiwa!**

 **Reader: WAIT!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Reader: What's that they keep talking about?**

 **Me: For the love of...just read the chapters! You'll figure it out sooner or later.**


	2. First Day First Troubles

**Hope you all had a great 4th of July!**

 **Chapter 2: First Day; First Troubles**

"Tatsumi…." A voice sang softly to him.

" _Oh god, please don't let it be Leone._ " Tatsumi thought to himself.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed a set of pink messy hair. Looking further down, he noticed a pair of pink eyes and a pink dress.

" _Oh thank god it's Mine._ " He thought before his eyes shot wide open. " _Mine?!"_

Sitting straight up, he noticed Mine sitting on his bed next to him. Her hand was on his arm, slowly stroking it. To him, he was embarrassed and nervous and scared, all at the same time. He began to wonder why Mine was in bed with him. However, Mine looked at him, confused on why he was panicking.

"Tatsumi?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-NO! I mean….why are you in my bed?" He finally asked, covering himself with his blanket.

Mine sighed as she pulled the blanket away from him.

"Dummy, I told you I'd spend the night with you tonight." She said irritated. "Anyway, good morning sleepyhead." Her mood changed. "How are you?"

"Huh?" Tatsumi could only asked. "I-I'm fine. H-How are you?"

"I'm just wonderful!" Mine excitedly tackled him with a hug. "Getting to see you first in the morning is always the best!"

Tatsumi didn't know what to do. Should he ask what's wrong with Mine? No! The one thing he knew better than anyone else was never, ever, question Mine about her sudden mood changes. Then again, it seems all females tend to have sudden mood swings, even Bulat sometimes, but it was probably nothing.

As Mine let go of him, she snuck in a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out of bed and stretching her arms.

"Ah, today feels so wonderful!" She happily stated. "It's a shame we have the first day of school though."

"Uh, right." Tatsumi replied, unsure of himself.

Mine looked at him curiously. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked as she got closer to his face. "You're never like this when you wake up."

"Yeah, um, well you see." Tatsumi tried explaining before the door to his bedroom busted wide open.

"Tatsumi! I'm here to wake you up!" Leone cried as she jumped on top of his bed, bouncing him off and onto the ground.

"L-Leone!" Tatsumi screamed.

"How'd you get out?" Mine asked astonished.

"Get out?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone nodded her head and pointed intently at Mine. "You thought I wouldn't get out of there but I did!" She proclaimed.

"But how?" Mine asked. "I made sure no one else would help you. I even did things for Chelsea that I'm not proud of!"

"Hehe, that's where you're wrong." Leone smirked. "You see, Lubbock had a small hole in the wall so he could peep on me, thinking I wasn't aware. However, when you barricaded my door, I decided to make a new entrance from his room."

"But..But that means!" Mine hollered, holding her hands to her face.

Suddenly, Lubbock came bursting in the room. His face red with anger while his shorts were slightly lower from his waist.

"You!" He pointed and shouted at Leone. "What kind of wake-up call was that? I was in the middle of-" He immediately froze after noticing Mine and Tatsumi in the room too.

"Middle of what Lubbock?" Leone snickered. "It wouldn't have to be about you spanking the-"

Lubbock immediately tackled Leone, placing his hand over her mouth only to make Leone sick and start throwing up all over Tatsumi's bed.

"My bed!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Ugh, the smell." Mine closed her nose before walking out. "Next time, I'll definitely be sure to keep you locked in your room." She looked at Leone who was just about finished puking.

Tatsumi fell to his knees. "The first class hasn't even started yet." He teared.

"Ah, don't worry Tatsumi." Lubbock said. "I'm sure you'll have a great first day."

"Yeah." Leone agreed. "Come on now, let's get breakfast!"

"You're willing to eat after what you just did on his bed?" Lubbock asked disgusted as they walked out of his room.

"Oh by the way Tatsumi," Leone poked her head back in the door. "We no longer have uniforms. Great isn't it? Now people get to see these lovely ladies." She smiled as she squeezed her breasts before taking off.

* * *

"Alright now everyone, take your seats!" Najenda commanded.

Tatsumi immediately sat in the desk next to Akame, she was wearing the school uniform unlike everyone else who wore regular clothes. For him, it was a basic sweater and blue pants with his only pair of brown boots. Mine wore a pink dress and Sheele wore a sleeveless purple dress. Leone decided to wear a slightly revealing outfit that gave Lubbock the nose bleed of a lifetime. He didn't seem to be any different from Mine or Sheele as he wore a long green jacket with a basic white tee and black pants underneath. Although, he did have a pair of goggles on the top of his head just like Leone wore a scarf.

Tatsumi assumed that sitting next to Akame would work out just fine like last semester, so why not again this semester? Only this time, instead of Bulat sitting in the desk behind him, Lubbock sat there. Mine even went out of her way to force a girl out of the seat next to him. Sheele and Leone were the only ones to find spots closer to the windows.

"Alright class, my name is Najenda." Najenda introduced herself. "But then again, I think you all know who I am. Now to start off this year, I'm going to- LUBBOCK!" She yelled at the green hair kid who was trying to hide himself.

"Y-Yes Miss Najenda?" He tried asking innocently.

"Did you just try and take a picture of my rear?" Najenda asked angrily.

"What? No. No way, you're not even my type." Lubbock froze after saying that.

The entire classroom went silent with several desks, including Tatsumi's, slowly moving away from what they label the danger zone.

As Lubbock tried thinking of something to say, Najenda didn't hesitate to grab his phone he poorly hid under his arm. With one clench of her robotic arm, his phone cracked into several tiny pieces, nearly disintegrating it.

"My phone…" Lubbock said softly.

"My ass." Najenda said uncaring. "Now go to the counselors!"

"Yes ma'am." Lubbock said sadly as he looked at the ground, walking out of the classroom.

Tatsumi could hear several students in the back comment about Lubbock getting in trouble and him breaking a new record for Night Raid.

"I got 45 seconds. A new record." A boy whispered.

"Wow, he beat Leone's by just eight seconds." A girl commented.

"Now then, back to what I was about to say. This year is the year you all will take the final exam. Of course if you studied then you'll be able to graduate. Only those who don't take it or fail cannot move onto the next year. Anyone who does pass can move onto the next year or be allowed to graduate the way they are. Yes, Tatsumi?"

"Um, what do you mean by that?" Tatsumi asked.

"It means that you can go live your life, not having to go to school anymore. But in order to do that, you need to at least score higher than 80 percent. Those who score at least 70 percent will have to come back and start a new year."

"Wow, that's harsh." Tatsumi mumbled.

"But necessary." Akame told him. "Many students used to be able to go free but they caused a lot of problems in the capital."

"If it wasn't for Esdeath's policy, our dorm might never still be intact." Mine added.

"Policy?" Tatsumi questioned.

Akame nodded her head. "It's known as one of Esdeath's Five Grand Policy's. The graduation policy is number three."

"What about the other four?"

"Number one is the ability for the student council president to have a final say in anything when a teacher is not present. Number two allows for the events such as Spring Break Brawl to exist."

"That way, students can relieve their stress." Leone said.

"I still think it's because she's no more than a gladiator." Mine mumbled.

"Number four allows for dorms to declare war on one another." Akame continued.

"We can declare war?" Tatsumi sounded confused.

"Yes, but the consequence for either side results in the dorm being disbanded or several students expelled. She's the only one who's capable of winning a war, even if she loses." Mine replied.

"And number five is the separation of race." Akame said. "This act is to prevent anyone of foreign blood to not be treated as an equal. This in turn prevents revolts as the majority of the students here are from the capital."

"And it's the worse one of all." Mine angrily said, clenching her fist. "I swear I'll change it someday."

"Mine." Tatsumi said with a worried look before looking back at Akame. "Is that all?"

"Well, there's one more but it only pertains to certain situations such as murder or kidnapping." Akame replied.

"Why would there be such a rule?"

"Because with the rule, Esdeath has a grasp on the government too." Mine said. "This eventually will lead her to rise in power."

"But can't the principal do anything?"

"Unfortunately, he's all for the policy."

"We suspect the vice-principal is really behind it though." Leone whispered into Tatsumi's ear.

"Anyway, as long as we avoid those, we'll be fine." Akame summed up.

* * *

"Whew! Class felt really long today." Leone exclaimed as they walked out of the classroom.

"That's because you were staring at the clock the entire time." Mine said as she headed off towards her next class.

"Oh yeah." Leone laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, at least that's one down." Tatsumi told himself. "My next class should be that-"

He immediately froze after his arm made contact with the back of a girl's head; knocking her on the ground.

Slowly looking down, he noticed a small bag labeled "snacks". Soon he recognized the black hair as the girl attempted to save her bag from the students walking by to their next class.

"Uh, K-Kurome! I'm sorry. I-It was an accident!" Tatsumi attempted to apologize to the heartbroken girl after failing to save several cookies that were crushed.

Before Tatsumi could continue, he felt the full force of a fist make contact with his head. He immediately hit the ground, hard, as he dizzily looked up to see Wave cracking his knuckles. To Tatsumi, he could tell immediately that Wave must've thought himself a sailor captain. Wearing a blue jacket with a scarf and small anchor on it. Kurome wasn't any different from Akame, wearing the uniform the younger students were required to wear. However, his attention was diverted after noticing a seemingly small crowd around them. Several students had gathered to watch the fight, others tried to pay no mind to them.

"You dare hurt Kurome?" He menacingly asked.

"N-No, that's not it!" Tatsumi pleaded. "It was an accident! An honest accident! Right Kurome?"

Tatsumi looked at Kurome who only glared at him, holding her bag of snacks like a small child.

"Wave, he hit me." She bluntly said.

"Why you!" Wave angrily said as he was about to land another punch.

Tatsumi immediately put his hands in front of him to protect himself. But, just as Wave's fist got close, it was immediately withdrawn. Tatsumi slowly looked up to see Budo standing before them. Kurome had successfully snuck away while Budo grabbed both Tatsumi and Wave by their collars.

"What are you two doing?" He demanded.

"We-We were just um….." Tatsumi tried to lie.

"We were fighting." Wave said, unfazed by Budo.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then…..THREE WEEKS DETENTION!"

 **Poor Tatsumi. It's barely the first day of school and he's already got detention. Well I guess he's pretty used to it by now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review and also favorite or follow this story because you all wanted it. Heiwa!**

 **Oh and one more thing. The poll I have set up ends at the end of this month so be sure to vote before the month's over.**


	3. The Trouble Continues

**Chapter 3: The Trouble Continues**

"I can't believe I already have detention." Tatsumi moaned as he placed his head on the table. "And it's only the first day of school!"

"Aww, cheer up Tatsumi." Leone wrapped an arm around him. "Getting detention early like that just means you're really a member of Night Raid! The most delusional, psychotic dorm in the school."

"Please tell me that's what you're calling us and not everyone else." Tatsumi hoped.

"Yes." Leone smiled.

"Don't worry Tatsumi." Chelsea said. "At least you can hang out with Lubbock."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Tatsumi cried, just the idea of hanging with Lubbock seemed bad enough as it is.

"What does that mean?" Lubbock shouted angrily.

"Well maybe this will." Leone winked at him as she scooped some food in her hand.

Before he knew it, Tatsumi and the rest of the members watched as Leone threw the food out into the open; hitting a student. Everyone is the lunch room stopped talking as they looked at the student who got hit with the food. Like most first years, he wore a suit and tie they were given; uninformed of the new dress policy.

The student seemed dazed by the color of food on his jacket. Looking around the cafeteria, he spotted another student and assumed it was him as he threw some of his food at them. However, as soon as he threw his food, another scoop hit him, getting him angrier.

Tatsumi looked behind him to see Chelsea smirking as she wiped off her hands. It didn't take long for him to realize that she had grabbed some of his food and threw it at the same student.

"Good aim, Chelsea." Leone applauded.

"It's nothing." Chelsea sucked on her lollipop.

Tatsumi soon became more worried as everyone began to talk again with several students grabbing clumps of food, preparing to start a food fight. This was soon dispelled when Esdeath arrived. She immediately started forming ice around the cafeteria; freezing everyone on sight, including Tatsumi and his friends.

"Listen up!" Esdeath shouted. "There will be no food fights today!"

"Did….Did she say no to a fight?" Tatsumi asked.

"However, I would like to ask those who threw the food to come forward."

The entire room was silent. No one bothered to step forward and claim they threw the food. Only Leone and Chelsea could laugh at Esdeath's failed attempt to have students turn on one another.

"Anyone who tells me who started it will be allowed a handsome reward." Esdeath added, a small grin forming on her mouth.

"It was those two!" A student shouted as she pointed at Leone and Chelsea. "They grabbed that boys food and threw it!"

Esdeath quickly ran over to Leone and Chelsea, glaring at the both of them. Chelsea was seemingly calm while Leone began to worry a bit. Esdeath hadn't unfrozen them yet so any attempt of escape was worthless.

"5 weeks...detention." Esdeath said before walking away and unfreezing everyone. Just as she left the room, she looked at Tatsumi and winked before closing the door behind her.

"Well now you get to hang with us, Tatsumi!" Leone laughed, as did Chelsea.

"Great…" Tatsumi said, unenthusiastic. "Anyway, why did Esdeath give you guys detention? I thought only teachers could?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Chelsea asked surprised.

"Hear what?" Mine asked.

"Esdeath is the new teacher." Akame replied bluntly.

It only took Tatsumi and Mine a few seconds to realize what it meant before letting out a scream in horror.

"W-What do you mean she's a teacher?" Tatsumi asked terrified.

"No no no no no." Mine banged her head on the table.

"Well, she has the power to do it with being the student council president and all." Leone said.

"I think it's nice she's a teacher." Sheele innocently smiled. "So that means someone else can become the student council president."

"Yeah um no." Leone said. "She's still president here, it's just she's now a teacher."

"I'm going to have to move." Tatsumi said, all life taken from him.

"There go my chances." Mine said.

"But the good part is she's only teacher p.e." Leone tried cheering them up.

"WHAT?!" Tatsumi shouted. "B-But I have p.e. this semester!"

"What time?" Chelsea asked, signaling Tatsumi to hand over his schedule.

Tatsumi shakily handed the schedule over to Chelsea who closely examined it. She gave the occasional laugh before seeing the last item on his list. Her face turned stone cold as she handed it back to Tatsumi scaring him even more.

"Tatsumi….I have good news and bad news." She started. "The good news is, Lubbock's in your class." She smiled.

"What's the bad news?"

"Esdeath is teaching that class." She continued to smile.

* * *

"That damn Tatsumi, getting me into detention after he hit Kurome." Wave angrily grumbled as he pulled Kurome along with him.

The young girl seemed a little uncomfortable as she tried to enjoy the small bag of snacks she had with her while walking alongside Wave. It was only a matter of time until Wave abruptly stopped, causing Kurome to bump into him and nearly lose her snacks to the floor again.

"Wave, why'd you stop?" Kurome asked, looking to see what he stopped for.

"Because he should show people like me some respect." A creepy voice said.

Kurome's eyes went wide as she saw Enshin standing in front of the two. He held a small knife in his hand as he played with it, flipping it, sliding the flat part across his arm.

Wave put his arm in front of Kurome to protect her as he glared at Enshin. "What do you want?"

Enshin grinned. "Just stopping by to check on you two."

"Why?" Wave asked. "It's not like you've done that before."

"Well, seeing as you've already gotten into a fight and received detention for it, Syura has decided to put you on his bingo list." Enshin made a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot Wave.

"Have you forgotten the deal you guys made with us?" Wave asked. "Under no circumstances are we to be on that list."

"Funny now that you mention that." Enshin said. "You see, the last Spring Break Brawl, Esdeath made a deal with us for Wild Hunt to win but what happened? You guys won." Enshin slammed the knife into the wall.

"Unforeseen events happened." Wave informed him. "At that time, nothing was going to plan as long as Aria was in the playing field."

"Bullshit!" Enshin yelled. "Your dorm just wanted the glory. Well, let's see how you feel when you lose."

"What do you m-"

Enshin landed a surprise attack on Wave and immediately charged Kurome, grabbing her arms and pinning them against the wall. Wave stood up and was about to throw a punch before Enshin revealed a knife near Kurome's throat.

"It'd be a real shame to lose...wouldn't it?" Enshin asked.

"How did you?" Wave questioned before realizing Enshin grabbed the knife just as he threw the punch.

Clenching his teeth, Wave backed away from Enshin a little as the boy wrapped his arm around Kurome, using her as a human shield.

"I wonder how much she'll scream if I slowly peel off her skin like an apple." He questioned as he caressed Kurome's cheek with the blade.

"And I wonder what would happen if you lost a leg." A voice said behind Enshin.

Enshin turned around to see Seryu standing behind him as Koro jumped at his leg and bit down, causing the boy to yell loudly in pain as he dropped the knife.

"You'll regret that." He hissed before running off.

"You okay?" Seryu asked as Wave helped Kurome.

"Yeah, I think so." Wave said. "Thanks."

Seryu saluted him proudly as did Koro. "Anything to stop evil!"

"Right." Wave said. "Anyway, we should probably tell Esdeath."

"You don't need to." Esdeath said as she revealed herself from around the corner.

Wave and Kurome both uncomfortably stood still as Esdeath examined them for any injuries.

"Well well, it seems Syura will have some explaining to do." She said as she turned and began walking. "Have Run meet me in my office in half an hour!" She ordered Seryu.

 **Well, it looks like Tatsumi isn't the only one having a bad day. There seems to be some tension between Wild Hunt and Jaegers now over Spring Break Brawl. Who knows what will happen next….oh wait, I do. Stay tuned for the next chapter "When Hell Froze Over" as we see how Tatsumi and Lubbock survive Esdeath's gym class. Be sure to leave a review and also favorite/ follow this story because this is the part where it starts to get good.** **平和**


	4. When Hell Froze Over

**Chapter 4: When Hell Froze Over**

 _RING!_

The sound of the bell for the last class of the day could only make Tatsumi shiver. Ever since hearing he would be in a physical education class with Esdeath as his teacher couldn't have been a worse combination than Lubbock having a girlfriend. Just the thought of entering the class with his p.e. outfit just made him terrified of the perverted things she would do to him.

" _Take off your shirt and do some pull-ups. Tatsumi...you seem hot, let me cool you off. Today, we'll have a game of shirts and skins; Tatsumi will be skins, everyone else shirts."_

"Please no more!" Tatsumi shouted, unaware he was still around Mine and Lubbock.

"No more what?" Mine asked.

Lubbock grinned. "Maybe he means no more fantasizing Esdeath drooling all over him."

Mine glared at Tatsumi to see if Lubbock was telling the truth or not. He wasn't completely wrong, Tatsumi had been thinking about how Esdeath would treat him in class, but the whole part of drooling was an entirely different situation; one he couldn't bare to think of.

"Well Tatsumi?" Mine eyed him, her hands on her hips. "Were you thinking about her?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tatsumi looked at the ground. He could never lie to Mine….well at least tell her the complete, honest truth. "But I was only thinking of ways I can avoid getting any attention like wearing long sleeved clothes and blending in with the other students."

"But we only have our shorts and sh- oof!" Lubbock moaned as Tatsumi elbowed him.

Mine looked at the two boys before sighing and deciding Tatsumi's answer was enough to get her off his case. With a quick kiss, causing Lubbock to roll his eyes, she walked in the opposite direction towards her last class.

"Why do you need to make things more complicated?" Tatsumi yelled at Lubbock.

"Because you two dating is just plain boring." Lubbock snickered. "Gotta have a little fun."

"You know Mine isn't the fun type of person to be making jokes...right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah yeah." Lubbock said nonchalant. "Besides, she's been around you ever since the end of the break and she's very, how do I put it….watchful of you."

"That's just because she doesn't trust the other girls, not even Sheele." Tatsumi said.

"Ouch, that must be harsh for her."

"Not really, she just doesn't want me 'to get any ideas' as she puts it."

"Not Mine, Sheele!" Lubbock corrected him.

"Oh, well she doesn't seemed to have noticed." Tatsumi said, surprising Lubbock. "After all, she doesn't have much a grasp on most situations going on."

"That's true….any way, we should get going before we're killed." Lubbock said as the two began sprinting towards the locker room when the second to last bell rang.

* * *

"Um, Tatsumi?" Lubbock whispered.

"Yeah?" Tatsumi whispered.

"Where's everyone else?"

Tatsumi looked around the entire gym they were in and not a single soul was in there. It was just the two of them in black shorts and white t-shirts. Nearly a few minutes since the last bell rang and they've been standing in the gym. Tatsumi did find it odd that no one was in the locker room except for him and Lubbock, but he assumed people were running late.

"I don't like this." Lubbock whispered.

"You know, you don't have to whisper." Tatsumi whispered back.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Yes Tatsumi, why are you whispering?" A familiar voice asked.

Tatsumi and Lubbock quickly stood straight, clenching every bit of their muscles from head to toe as they already began sweating. Standing in front of them, wearing a strange military like uniform was the student council president Esdeath. Her blue hair was tied up into a ponytail as she put a whistle around her neck.

"Alright, it looks like everyone's here." Esdeath smiled while looking at Tatsumi.

"U-Um, M-Ms. E-Esdeath?" Lubbock stuttered before squealing when Esdeath shot him a look of evil.

"What is it?" She hissed.

"W-Where...i-is…"

"Where is everyone?" Tatsumi asked, hoping to save Lubbock from a brutal punishment for not replying quickly enough.

Esdeath blushed when she looked at Tatsumi and smiled like a small puppy playing with its ball. Then, without any warning, she ran up to him and wrapped her arm around him, looking up at the ceiling.

"Everyone else dropped out." She happily said.

Tatsumi could feel his hopes of blending in with a crowd shatter while Lubbock fainted from hearing those words. Esdeath seemed confused by the looks they were giving before clearing her throat and standing in a superior posture.

"So as of today, you both are in my class. No one is allowed in or out. Understood?"

"So then that means….?" Lubbock tried speaking.

"We can't withdraw from this class?" Tatsumi asked horrified.

Esdeath smiled as she winked at him. "Yep, it's just you and me Tat-su-mi."

"What about Lubbock?" Tatsumi asked, red hot from being singled out.

"Don't include me!" Lubbock shouted before Esdeath blew loudly into her whistle, nearly breaking their eardrums.

"Alright, so to begin with, let's do a quick warm up." Esdeath said.

"Well this shouldn't be…"

"10 laps around the school and you better make each lap in under a minute." Esdeath ordered before blowing her whistle again.

"Bad…" Tatsumi finished before quickly sprinting with Lubbock as they ran out of the gym.

" _Oh god he's even cuter in those shorts._ " Esdeath blushed as she examined Tatsumi's butt.

* * *

 _RING!_

Tatsumi and Lubbock both collapsed on the ground. Their breathing felt heavier than before, as if there wasn't enough oxygen to go around. Their entire bodies were even drenched in sweat to the point that even a bath in the hot springs wouldn't help.

"Oh god!" Lubbock wheezed. "And this is only the first day?"

"I think a lung collapsed." Tatsumi held his chest. "I don't think I can breathe properly."

"Let me help you then." Esdeath blushed as she jumped on top of him, sticking her lips out in an attempt to kiss him.

Tatsumi's face grew immediately red as he tried moving to avoid any contact from her, all the while Lubbock didn't move from exhaustion.

" _Don't tell me she planned this?_ " He could only think.

They had spent the entire class with non-stop training; something Esdeath claimed she used to do as a child. First it was the laps around the school, next it was 200 pull-ups non-stop, then came 100 stair climbs from the basement to the roof of the school. After all that was finished, Esdeath then had them do push-ups in the freezer in the cafeteria. When they were finished, it was another 10 laps around the school with each lap being only a minute long.

"L-Lubbock…" Tatsumi struggled to get Esdeath off him. "A little help!"

Tatsumi turned to find the one person he thought he could rely on missing. The sound of a door shutting immediately caught his attention as he could see a patch of green hair hide disappear from the view of the window.

"Tatsumi...stop struggling." Esdeath said. "I only want to help you breathe a little better."

"But I don't think this is the way to do that!" Tatsumi said, but was completely ignored.

What the hell is going on here?!" A familiar voice shouted.

Tatsumi and Esdeath both looked up to see Mine angrily starring at the two of them. In Tatsumi's view, he could tell he was going to have to find a better way than buying a pink dress to make Mine forgive him. On the other hand, Esdeath didn't know what she was doing wrong. Only Mine could see the two attempting something they shouldn't be doing.

"M-Mine?!" Tatsumi shrieked.

"Mine?" Esdeath questioned. "Shouldn't you be headed back to your dorm? School's over."

"Shouldn't you get off my boyfriend?" Mine asked.

Esdeath looked down at Tatsumi who could only give a guilty smile. She then looked back at Mine who had her arms crossed and gave a look of a murderer.

"B-Boyfriend?" Esdeath could only questioned. "When did this happen?"

She angrily looked at Tatsumi, now the center of attention of boy girls. It was bad enough he was exhausted and out of breath but now with Esdeath on top of him, any means of escape would be pointless.

"Er...well.." He tried thinking of a reasonable time before Mine interrupted.

"It was right after we blew up your stupid dorm." She snickered. "He even confessed his love to me, saying how he wants to spend the rest of his life with me."

"M-Mine!" Tatsumi tried stopping her from saying embarrassing things in front of Esdeath.

Tatsumi looked up at Esdeath who seemed stunned by the fact that Mine had beaten her to the punch. He could only hear her mumbling words about the stuff she's done to ensure to win his heart.

"U-Uh...Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked.

Esdeath immediately stood up and began marching straight towards the doors to exit the building. Just as she reached the handle, she abruptly turned around and pointed at Mine.

"I will win! No matter what!" She declared before leaving.

" _What does that mean?_ " Tatsumi wondered.

"Hmph, I'll win no matter what. After all, I'm a genius when it comes to this stuff." Mine smirked.

"Maybe a self-proclaimed genius." Tatsumi mumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

"Oh. Well then, WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" Mine didn't hold back as she began shouting at him. "I EXPECTED YOU TO TURN HER DOWN BUT INSTEAD IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT TURNED DOWN WITH HER TRYING TO KISS YOU!"

"T-That's not what happened." Tatsumi tried calming her down.

"WHEN WE GET BACK WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION ABOUT SAYING NO. ALSO I'M PUTTING YOU ON PROBATION SO YOU'RE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME UNLESS YOU'RE WITH BULAT. NOT TO MENTION THE AMOUNT OF EMOTIONAL PAIN YOU ALMOST BROUGHT ME WON'T BE EASY TO FIX…"

Tatsumi silently listened as Mine continued to rant on about the incident she just witnessed. He knew it would be bad once school started, especially since she was like this back at his village, mostly around Sayo. But after what just happened, he could tell that the year won't be easy.

" _I should've stayed in bed, at least Leone's puke doesn't talk._ " He could only think.

 **Hey there guys, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not part of the main story but I thought it'd be a nice chapter for those of you wondering what his gym class would be like with Esdeath as the teacher. Anyway, be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter that focuses around Wild Hunt and the Jaegers again as they try to have a meeting to discuss terms of peace. Don't forget to follow/ favorite this story and to leave a review. Also, remember to vote on my poll if you want me to update my stories every other month or every month. Polls close at the end of the month. Heiwa!**


	5. Increasing Tensions

**Chapter 5: Increasing Tensions**

 _It's been two days since the first day of school and I've already been put in detention. But that's not the worst of it; from what I've heard are the Jaegers and Wild Hunt constantly at a stand still. I don't know the reasons but I know Wild Hunt is angry with Esdeath about something that happened last semester. I was hoping you guys had any idea what it is. Other than that, things have been fine here. I'm still sad bro hasn't shown up yet but I know he'll be here soon. Mine has been keeping a closer eye on me as well since the gym incident but other than me how are you guys and everyone else in the village? Don't forget I'll be returning for good after I pass this semester._

 _~Tatsumi_

Tatsumi set his pen down on his desk and read his letter. With a smile of certainty, he folded it up and placed it inside a small envelope, sealing it tightly so no one else would read it.

Looking out the window, he could see Leone and Chelsea hanging Lubbock like a pinata, showing him pictures of them in their swimsuits. Apparently, he had been stalking them for an entire day and took as many pictures as he could but Leone caught onto him. As Lubbock struggled to convict him guilty, Chelsea grabbed a stick from the ground and bashed it over his head, angrily yelling at him.

" _Poor Lubbock._ " Tatsumi felt bad as he watched the pervert get whacked several more times by the stick. " _Well, he should've expected something like this to happen._ " He sighed as he stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go see if Akame wants to go get some groceries. Today is my day to buy and she got really mad at me the other time I didn't bring back her favorite meat."

* * *

The room was silent where everyone was standing. In the center was a long table that was seated with Run in the middle, Esdeath on the far right and Syura on the far left. The two dorm leaders were constantly staring each other down, causing Wave to become worried that Syura might do something to ignite a fight.

"Wave…" Kurome tugged on his sleeve and pointed across the table behind Syura. "He keeps staring at me."

Wave looked behind Syura to see Enshin with the same knife he pulled on Kurome last time. His leg was bandaged up well after Koro attacked him so he was forced to lean on Champ, the large clown, next to him. However, it didn't stop him from giving menacing looks towards Kurome who attempted to hide behind Wave like a shield.

Run cleared his throat. "As you know, Syura, Esdeath has summoned you here for a meeting between the two dorms."

"Yeah I know. What? Do you think I was born yesterday?" Syura mocked.

"Yes well, continuing on, Esdeath has a few words she would like to exchange with you before we start the actual meeting." Run informed him, growing uncomfortable being the moderator.

"What? She can't tell me herself?" Syura smirked. "If she wants a talk I'll give her a good talkin to. In fact maybe I'll spank her a little." He laughed along with the other two members of his dorm.

"I think I'll want to join in on the fun with her then." Enshin pointed at Kurome, frightening her a bit.

"Leave Kurome out of this!" Wave angrily said.

"Or what sea boy?" Enshin asked. "You gonna throw some fish at me? Ha! Don't make me laugh. All you Navy dressing scrubs are no match for those who have lived the experience of a pirate!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize captain hook was in the building." Wave taunted. "Let me give you a hand...oh wait."

Enshin clenched his teeth before calming himself down and taking a deep breath. He soon shot his eyes wide opened and stared directly at both Wave and Kurome.

"If I ever catch you two outside of school." He creepily said, sliding the knife along his tongue. "I'll skin you alive and rape-"

"Enshin enough." Syura said. "I think the retard police gets it." He chuckled before looking back at Esdeath. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Esdeath took her time to give her answer, angering the Wild Hunt member a little.

"I want you all to cease the attacks on my dorm. If not then I'll destroy you." Esdeath said evilly, her eyes looking that of a demons.

Syura looked at her for a bit before letting out a small sigh of relief. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He lied. "None of my dorm members have done anything."

"You're wrong!" Wave shouted. " _He_ nearly hurt Kurome with that knife of his."

"Oh?" Syura asked. "Because last I heard, he was joking until that little girl and mutt of hers arrived and hurt him." He showed Enshin's injured leg. "It seems to me that he was the one hurt and not your precious...friend."

Wave angrily held himself back with Kurome grabbing onto his arm sleeve. A worried look was on her face as she placed her snack bag down on the table in front of them. Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Enshin was smiling happily that they were getting to Wave.

"Now then, I feel these false accusations have done a number on my dorm's reputation and some compensation will be required." Syura slyly opened his hand out to receive the payment.

Esdeath smirked. "You wish it was only this."

"What do you mean?" Syura asked.

"Your little plot to earn wishes for your dorm. First you harass my dorm members and we set up a meeting like this but you'll first ask for compensation via money wise for your dorm. After that has been accomplished you'll wait a few months before trying again only the next time you'll want something more personal so a simple wish from me is what you'll ask for. Pathetic."

Syura and Enshin both seemed shocked while Champ struggled to keep up with what was going on. Run seemed to uninterested to care what was happening anymore as he wrote notes on how to run a successful meeting. Wave and Kurome both seemed surprised that Esdeath could read Syura easily like that.

"I think this meeting is done." Syura calmly said standing up. "But before I leave, let me ask you this."

Esdeath focused her attention on him just as Wave, Kurome and Run did as well.

"How would you feel if _he_ were to get involved."

Esdeath immediately stood up, knocking over her chair. Wave placed Kurome behind her, ready to spring into action if needed while Run tried settling Esdeath down.

"M-Ms. Esdeath, control yourself…" Run pleaded.

"You hurt him and you'll pay...with your life." Esdeath angrily said, not paying any mind to Run's pleas. "Everyone, let's go!" She ordered. "We're done here."

 **Wow! It's like Syura's asking to get beat up. I wonder if he has something in mind for just saying** _ **he**_ **to Esdeath like that. Who knows….oh wait...I do. XD. I know I know, terrible joke. Any way, please leave a review of what you thought or think will happen next and also don't forget to favorite/follow this story because after the next two chapters will begin the Dorm War Arc. Heiwa!**


	6. Bulat's Return

**Chapter 6: Bulat's Return**

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes to see a sleeping Mine and Leone in his bed. He didn't seem to care though; every morning, the two have been going back and forth trying to get to his room. Leone's reason was to play pranks on him. Mine's...well she just doesn't trust the girls, especially Leone and Chelsea, around him.

As Tatsumi tried to find a way to get off the bed without waking either one, Mine let out a small yawn that he couldn't help smiling.

"It looks like they woke up even earlier." He told himself as he slid a pillow under her head and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He said as he walked out of the room, unbeknownst to him that Leone shifted her body and began laying right on top of Mine.

"Where are you going Lubbock?" Leone smiled in her sleep. "I just want to test this new catapult I got."

* * *

"Huh, Akame's not up yet?" Tatsumi questioned as he entered the kitchen. "I wonder where she is?"

Suddenly, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder as a large stood behind him.

"It should always be a man's job to cook for the women at times, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi began to happily smile. He recognized that voice from anywhere and sure enough, as he turned around, he was met by a large built man, possibly as big as Susanoo. His heart-shaped pompadour styled hair was the same, big and noticeable.

"Bro!" Tatsumi smiled as he hugged Bulat. "When did you get back?" He asked.

"Last night." Bulat winked. "But I decided to camp out because the fire in my heart told me so. I told me that I would meet you in the morning."

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Bulat blushed. "Anyway, Akame isn't awake yet." He changed the subject as he pulled out a frying pan from behind him. "So why don't we make breakfast together with love, with love, love."

"You don't have to say it three times!" Tatsumi screeched.

Bulat laughed as he tossed him the pan and instructed him to start cooking the bacon while he handled the eggs.

"Today's menu is 'LOVE'." Bulat said as he cracked open some eggs and began cooking them on top of the hot stove.

Tatsumi couldn't help but admire Bulat's fiery spirit. He could tell that he was the glue that most likely kept Night Raid together. If it weren't for him, Mine possibly would've shot Lubbock. Chelsea could form an alliance with Akame and Leone making them a scary group and Sheele would…..be the same airhead they knew?

Tatsumi shook the thought of Bulat not being with them and began to carefully place the bacon on the pan to make room for lots. However, just as he put just one on, he immediately was tackled to the floor and met the sharp edge of a knife near his throat.

"Akame…" Tatsumi began to panic. "It's me! It's me! Tatsumi!"

Akame sternly looked down at him before slowly moving the knife away from his throat.

"I thought you were a poacher." She said with no emotion.

"What kind of poachers would break into a kitchen?!" Tatsumi asked.

"Akame, how are you?" Bulat asked, unaware of what happened.

"Good." Akame said, acting as though she hasn't seen Bulat in a while. "How was your training?"

"Well, let's just say that I can conquer anything now, especially the heart." He flexed before winking at Tatsumi, giving him the chills.

"I was not ready for this morning." Tatsumi told himself.

"What's going on?" Mine sleepily asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Did Lubbock do something stupid again?"

"I did not!" Lubbock angrily said as he appeared beside her.

"Yeah right." Mine said.

"Oh it's true." Chelsea confirmed. "After all, he was doing his usual workout routine." She smirked.

"You work out?" Tatsumi asked. "That's amazing! What do you do?"

Lubbock froze as he looked over at Chelsea, giving her that 'you planned this' look with the redhead simply smiling before skipping into the kitchen to feel Bulat's muscles.

"Man, you've gotten bigger." She exaggerated. "You could probably pop open Tatsumi's head."

"Oh, well I don't know about that." Bulat smiled.

"Why are we her targets?" Tatsumi asked.

"Who knows." Lubbock answered.

"Morning everyone!" Leone entered the kitchen.

Mine and Tatsumi both froze while Bulat and Chelsea closely examined Leone. Lubbock's nose fired off a lage blast of blood as he collapsed onto the floor.

"S-So perfect." He dizzily spoke.

"What's wrong with him?" Leone asked as Tatsumi pointed below her waist.

"L-Leone...p-please put some p-pants on." Tatsumi said with a red face.

Mine immediately covered his eyes and began pushing him away from her as Leone looked down to realize she was only wearing her shirt and underwear.

"Whoops." She casually laughed. "Must've forgot them on Tatsumi's bed." She said before running back.

Mine quickly glared at him. "Why was she on her bed?" She questioned him.

"You didn't notice?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

"Well…." Mine tried not answering but grew a little red, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Hey, Bulat's back!" Tatsumi shouted to change the topic.

"Blue Bots are back?" Sheele asked tired as she entered the kitchen.

"No Sheele, Bulat's back." Mine said.

"Oh." Sheele said, realizing the error she made. "Welcome back Bulat." She bowed to him.

"Please, Sheele, you don't have to bow." He said as he patted her on the head.

"So, Bulat, you ready for our last year here?" Leone asked.

"Sure am." Bulat said. "Although, it would be nice to stay with you guys the entire time."

"What do you mean?" Leone asked. "We all said we'd join a circus after we graduate. Tatsumi even was for it."

"I didn't agree to anything!" Tatsumi argued.

Bulat sighed. "I should probably tell you guys now." He said as he grabbed them plates. "Get your food and sit at the table. I have some news for you all."

* * *

"While I was training under my master at the dojo, he suddenly became ill and was hospitalized. Doctors spent about a week but found no cure and he died nearly a few days after. In his will, he has given the title of sensei to me and his friends have even asked that I run the dojo in his place."

"Well, what did you say?" Lubbock asked, trying to ignore Chelsea continuously throwing tiny bits of eggs at him.

"I told them that I would complete my last year here and then take over." Bulat said. "Sorry everyone, sorry Tatsumi…"

"Why single me out?" Tatsumi asked before feeling Mine's elbow hit him in the ribs.

"I won't be able to join you all after we graduate." Bulat continued.

No one at the table spoke. Leone seemed sad that he won't be able to hang with her to drink anymore. Lubbock was attempting to be sad by the news but struggled while Chelsea continued her egg assault. Sheele, Akame and Mine stayed silent. Only Tatsumi felt bad that he won't be able to see his mentor again after school.

"But don't worry guys." Bulat tried cheering them up. "The dojo is being moved closer to the capital due to a flash flood."

"Why are you happy about that?" Lubbock asked.

"Sounds reasonable." Akame said.

"No it doesn't!" Tatsumi and Mine both shouted.

"Is there any water near you in the first place?" Leone asked.

"Well…" Bulat tried explaining.

"Don't be dumb, of course there isn't. It's a dojo after all. All that sweat should be enough for them." Mine said.

"Mine, don't be rude." Tatsumi said.

"But what if there is a river and it overflowed with their sweat?" Chelsea joked.

"Then I suppose that's possible." Sheele believed her, much to Mine's disbelief.

"Um, aren't we getting off topic?" Bulat asked but was completely ignored but his friends who were in a heated debate of what really happened. "Huh, I suppose nothing changes with these guys." He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of his eggs and immediately spat them out. "Maybe I should've washed my hands first."

 **Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for being a little behind schedule with this chapter. I know I promise every 5 days but lately I've been getting busy with work but rest assured I will still write the chapters. The thing is, it won't be every 5 days. For now on I will be posting whenever I get the chance. It's also to give you guys time to read without having to constantly trying to stay caught up.**

 **Anyway, now that that's out of the way, let's continue. I know this chapter was short but it was a nice little filler for the upcoming events about to take place in the next chapter with Tatsumi and Wave becoming friends? How will this work out? Hehe. Please leave a review of what you thought and always don't forget to favorite and follow this story. Right now, this story is neck and neck with Raise the Level for top story in progress. Of course Empire High is still leading the others by a mere 30,000 views but I'm sure you guys can top that. Heiwa!**


	7. Becoming Friends?

**Chapter 7: Becoming Friends?**

Tatsumi looked up at the small clock hanging above the board.

" _Only two more hours._ " He told himself as he scanned the empty room to keep himself occupied.

His time in detention was almost up; today was his last day. Not only that, it was the last time he had to see Wave too. He still couldn't find the reason why Wave disliked him so much.

" _It's not like he's just going to open up to me now._ " He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. " _Especially with it being the last day of detention with him._ "

"Hey, Tatsumi." Wave spoke, surprising him.

"Y-Yeah?" Tatsumi asked.

"I don't hate you if that's what you've been thinking all this time." Wave said, not even looking at Tatsumi. "I just don't like you."

"That's really contradicting." Tatsumi said.

Soon Wave turned around and looked at him dead in the eyes. Tatsumi could tell he wasn't playing around and meant what he said.

"Listen, I'm willing to bury the hatchet between us and start anew if you're willing." Wave said.

Tatsumi sighed. "To think I thought you were just going to ignore me this whole time." He chuckled before walking over to Wave's desk and fist bumping him.

The remaining hours passed for the two as they began telling each other stories and laughed at certain parts. Wave even offered Tatsumi some of Kurome's snacks she had left in his bag by accident.

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi asked, not knowing if it was a trick.

Wave motioned the bag closer to him. "She won't miss them if I refill the bag like I usually do." He grinned before grabbing a cookie.

Tatsumi smiled before putting his hand in the bag to grab a cookie.

"Thanks!" He said as he tossed it in his mouth.

Suddenly, the door busted wide open with Seryu and Koro in the opening. Both Tatsumi and Wave stood up after noticing Seryu breathing heavy.

"Seryu, what's wrong?" Wave ran over to her.

" _Was she running this entire time to get us?_ " Tatsumi thought.

"It's…" Seryu breathed heavy. "It's Run." She gasped for air. "He's been...k-kidnapped."

* * *

 _ **10 Hours Earlier**_

The Jaeger dorm was quiet that morning. No one made a louder sound than the other as they sat at the table in the dining room,eating breakfast. Seryu was occasionally sneaking some bacon and feeding it to Koro whenever Esdeath took a glance outside to see if she could spot Tatsumi. Kurome worriedly looked at the empty seat next to her. Wave was supposed to be there but was in detention, with Tatsumi for the entire day.

"Don't worry." Run smiled as he refilled her glass. "I'm sure he's fine. Plus, today is his last day in detention."

Kurome smiled before chowing down on her plate full of meat. Esdeath sighed and attempted to toss in some vegetables but were immediately shot down by Kurome's quick hands.

"Kurome, you need to eat some veggies." Esdeath said. "If you don't, you won't grow up to be big and strong like…"

"Tatsumi?" Seryu completed the sentence, causing Esdeath to blush.

"Well, um, if you want to put it that way then yes. Big and strong like Tatsumi." Esdeath repeated, her face still red as she began to daydream.

"Ms. Esdeath?" Seryu questioned, snapping Esdeath out of her dream.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, embarrassed by her behavior.

"You're drooling." Seryu pointed out, causing Esdeath to quickly excuse herself from the table.

"Honestly, I don't know what she see's in him." Seryu sighed as Run filled up her glass. "Tatsumi is nothing more than a villain. A bad egg!"

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Run laughed.

Just as he finished topping off the rest of Seryu's glass, a large explosion occurred above the ceiling, destroying the table. Run grabbed Seryu and threw her out of the way while Kurome effortlessly dodged the collapsing debris.

"What's going on?" Kurome asked, keeping a firm grip on her knife and fork.

"I don't know." Run said, staying observant of the area before looking up at the hole in the ceiling. "There!" He pointed.

Both Seryu and Kurome looked up to see Enshin and Champ come crashing down on top of the rubble.

Making the first move, Seryu pointed at the two with Koro jumping straight for them only to be punched back by Champ's fist. Run then attempted to attack as well but was caught off guard when Izou appeared behind him.

"You're coming with us." The swordmaster calmly said before using the end of his sword to knock out Run.

"Hehehe, we got 'im." Enshin grinned as he pulled out several smoke bombs. "Let's go!"

Just before Seryu could attack again and Kurome to join her, Enshin threw down the smoke bombs, causing a massive smokescreen to blind them for several seconds before evaporating.

"What's going on?" Esdeath asked as she ran into the room. "What happened?"

"They...They...They took him." Kurome said, looking at her hands. "I didn't do a single thing."

Seryu clenched her teeth and tightened her fists before running out of the room with Koro on her shoulder.

"Seryu!" Esdeath shouted at her, forcing her to stop. "No mercy." Esdeath said, prompting Seryu to smirk.

"After this, they'll wish to be dead."

* * *

Seryu tackled Enshin to the ground with Koro standing above them to ensure, Enshin had no means of escape.

"Finally caught you...bastard." Seryu breathed heavy. "I never realized a rat, such as yourself, could move so fast."

"Piss off!" Enshin spat in her face, causing Seryu to fire a bullet into his left arm.

"Now you're going to tell me everything I wanna know." Seryu said in a cold voice.

Enshin looked at the psychotic girl and her large muscular dog. Looking around, he noticed a barrel of rum and smiled when an idea popped in his head.

"Alright, I'll tell ya what ya wanna know." He smiled. "But first a drink."

As he tried sitting up, Seryu headbutted him and stabbed her fingers into the bullet wound, slowly, yet messily, removing the bullet from his arm. Enshin began to cry in pain as Seryu enjoyed torturing him.

"A hero of justice never fails to get their answers." She laughed.

"Alright alright!" Enshin yelled in defeated. "I'll tell you anything, just please stop!"

Seryu removed her fingers from his arm with the bullet in her hand. A small, devilish, smile had formed on her face as she got off of Enshin who was holding his arm in pain.

"Where's Run?" She asked first.

"He's...He's at our dorm." Enshin said in pain.

"Now, questioned number two." Seryu began making circles around him. "How did you plant bombs inside our dorm? No one is ever able to get inside, especially with Esdeath there."

"Easy…" Enshin grinned. "When all of you were gone, we hid in the ceiling and waited till morning."

"Number three." Seryu continued, ignoring his response. "How does missing a leg feel like?"

"Huh?" Enshin questioned.

"Koro, fetch!" Seryu shouted.

Koro's mouth suddenly became a jaw of sharps teeth as it leapt onto Enshin and bit down on the same leg from the first time they met. But this time, Koro clamped down hard, causing the leg to be ripped cleanly off.

"AHHH!" Enshin yelled in pain. "That's it, you'll regret that!" He yelled as he pulled out a small switch and hit the button. "Hope you saved two graves for your buddies in that school." He smirked before passing out from the pain.

"Huh, Wave!" Seryu realized as she began sprinting towards the school.

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"Wait there's a bomb in this school?" Tatsumi asked.

Seryu could only nod her head.

"We have to get everyone out!" Tatsumi said as he sprinted out the door.

However, Seryu grabbed his sleeve and held on tightly shaking her head.

"Why do you think I'm exhausted?" She panted.

Wave calmly picked up Seryu and motioned Tatsumi to follow him.

As the two ran, Tatsumi nervously anticipated where the bomb would go off. Wave continued to check on Seryu from time to time while Koro made latched onto the back of Wave's coat.

"There's the exit!" Tatsumi pointed out as the two of them bursted out through the doors and continued running to get clear of the building.

"Hey, wasn't there supposed to be an explosion?" Wave asked.

"Yeah," Tatsumi agreed as he stopped running. "If he hit some switch, wouldn't the bomb have gone off?"

Seryu angrily clenched her fist and placed her hand on it, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't know what to expect!" She cried. "First Run get's kidnapped and next I think you guys are going to die!"

"It's alright now." Tatsumi calmly said, surprising Wave. "We won't let Wild Hunt get away with this."

"Tatsumi, you don't have to involve yourself." Wave stated. "We can handle it from…"

"Hey, I thought you said we should start new?" Tatsumi asked. "Think of this way as my way of helping a friend." He winked.

 **Run's kidnapped, Wave and Tatsumi almost died and Enshin's missing a leg! What the hell went on in this chapter? Oh wait...I wrote it…..well this is awkward. But to be honest, it kind flows nicely since the next chapter will be Night Raid and the Jaegers actually forming...an alliance? Sheesh, I wonder how this will turn out.**

 **Please leave a review and like always favorite or follow this story since you all wanted a sequel! Ahem...pardon my rudeness. Heiwa!**


	8. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter Eight: The Enemy of My Enemy**

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes to find Mine sleeping next to him. Many questions began to pop in his head. He knew he should be used to waking up like this, but still, questions continued to raise.

Finally, as he slowly sat up, he recalled yesterday's events with Enshin supposedly planting a bomb at school. The entire school had been evacuated and no one was to return for a full week until the issue has been settled. Even the Imperial Guard, thanks to Seryu, managed to arrest Enshin and are now questioning him.

"Jeez." Tatsumi smiled as he looked at Mine kissing the pillow. "You sure are a handful, but I guess I can be too at times."

Slowly getting out of bed, as to not wake Mine, Tatsumi found the entire dorm to be silent. This just caused more questions to raise in his head.

"Is everyone here?"

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Tatsumi's ears immediately caught the noise of someone knocking on the front door.

" _Probably Leone forgot her keys again._ " He rolled his eyes as he walked out of his room and towards the front door.

As he neared the door, the knocking began to get louder and louder, faster and faster. Tatsumi couldn't help but think someone was in trouble as he rushed over and flung the door wide open only to find Esdeath standing in front of the door.

"We need to talk." She said. "It's an emergency, call everyone. Now!"

* * *

Everyone in the main front room angrily stared at Esdeath. Tatsumi was the only one kind enough to offer and give her a drink. Mine tried keeping Tatsumi close. Akame kept a small knife close to her while Leone cracked her knuckles. Lubbock kept looking around the room to ensure the wires he had set up weren't being disturbed. Only Sheele, Chelsea and Bulat weren't present due to offering to help a restaurant owner keep his business alive.

"So why are you here?" Leone was the first to ask. "Remember that a wrong answer and I'll smash your face in before you could blink."

Esdeath looked at Leone who was smiling at the thought of the kind of pain she would give her. Taking a deep breath, Esdeath grinned.

"You think the five of you could take me so easily?" She asked, worrying Leone.

" _What is this vibe I'm getting off her?_ " Leone questioned.

"Well, I have one reason to be here other than want to win Tatsumi's heart." Esdeath replied as she looked at Tatsumi.

"W-What is it!?" Mine demanded, hugging Tatsumi's arm.

"Yesterday, Wild Hunt attacked my dorm and kidnapped Run." Esdeath said, surprising Lubbock and Leone.

"What do you mean?" Lubbock asked. "Isn't your place difficult to get into?"

"It is, but when nobody's home, that's when it's easy." Esdeath said sipping her drink. "Of course in the morning and close at night, we are just as vulnerable but will be able to strike back."

"Makes sense on how we managed to surprise you guys last time." Mine said, thinking back to last semester when they went to rescue Tatsumi.

"So why should we help you?" Leone asked, not buying Esdeath's words for a minute.

Esdeath slowly placed her drink on the table and got on both her hands and knees; bowing before everyone.

"Run is a valuable member not only for the Jaeger dorm but for the rest of the school." Esdeath pleaded. "Next to Tatsumi, he is someone I'm willing to do anything for."

Everyone seemed surprised by Esdeath's behavior, even Mine. The two do fight whenever Tatsumi is the topic and even tried to take him to spend time alone with him at school. Of course this wears out Tatsumi and even annoys him to the point of skipping school to hang with Chelsea.

After what seemed like minutes, Esdeath slowly stood back up and began walking towards the door.

"Sorry to have wasted your time." She sulked. "I'll just show myself the door."

"Wait!" Tatsumi shouted, causing her to stop.

Everyone in the room looked at him, surprised by his reaction.

"Listen guys." Tatsumi told everyone. "I know that we don't get along with the Jaegers but someone important to them just got kidnapped. Who knows what's happening to him right now. I honestly couldn't bare the thought of you guys getting kidnapped either." He clenched his fists, trying to not think of any scenario where his friends got hurt. "So I think we should help her, regardless friend or foe, and if you guys won't help, then...then I'll help by myself."

Leone sighed as she stood up and slapped his back. "You've really grown, you know?" She smiled at him. "I'm in, but only to get back at one of those Wild Hunt bastards."

"Leone." Tatsumi was at a lost for words.

"I'm in too." Akame said with Lubbock nodding his head.

"Can't let you take all the glory, even if it's to help her." Lubbock said, looking at Esdeath.

"Mine?" Tatsumi asked, looking at his girlfriend who hadn't said a word yet.

Mine turned her back to him, crossing her arms. Tatsumi nodded, realizing she wouldn't be helping them at all.

Mine sighed. "All right. I'll help." She finally spoke, causing Tatsumi to smile. "But let's make one thing clear." Mine began stomping her way to Esdeath. "You don't lay a single finger on Tatsumi, got it?"

"O-Of course." Esdeath said irritated with Mine staring her right in the face. "Alright! It's tomorrow we go and rescue Run!"

Everyone in the room gave a loud cheer as Esdeath began walking out.

" _Hmph, the enemy of my enemy really is my friend._ " She thought as she opened the door. " _To think something like this would ever happen, it must be your doing Tatsumi."_

 **I know short chapter but necessary. Why? Well because the next chapter is when Night Raid and the Jaegers attack the Wild Hunt dorm and get Run back. But will it be that easy? Knowing Syura, he's gotta have something planned if he really wanted Run as a hostage.**

 **Please leave a review and don't forget to favorite/follow the story. Heiwa!**


	9. War-Part One

**Chapter Nine: War~Part One**

Akame and Kurome immediately slid beneath the windows near the Wild Hunt's dorm. The bright light, leading into the main living area, was still on. Peeking over the top, the two could see Champ and Izou peacefully sitting on chairs opposite each other.

Champ had a magazine with a teen pop idol on it and constantly licked his lips every time he turned to a new page. Izou was polishing his sword he cherished the most, carefully wiping the blade with a cloth as if it were his own child.

Kurome made a disgusted look on her face after noticing Champ begin to drool and reached to his left to a jar of candy in a bowl. He didn't bother taking the wrapper off as he popped the piece of candy into his mouth and made moaning noises from the delightful taste.

"Oh, this is so good." He smiled as he began sucking on the candy. "Izou, you sure you don't want a piece?" He offered the swordsman the bowl.

Izou only nodded his head, not bothering to respond or comment about Champ's lack of manners when eating.

"So we have to take on him?" Kurome asked, nearly to the point of throwing up as she continued to look at Champ.

Akame shook her head. "We go after Izou, since he's a sword user. The two of us can take him down faster too."

Kurome sighed in relief. "I'm glad. At least I can fight with you again." She smiled softly.

Akame nodded her head. "But this won't make me change my mind." She reminded her younger sister. "The Jaeger dorm is corrupted just like Wild Hunt. If it weren't for Tatsumi, we would never have bothered to help you guys."

"Big sis, you sure are talkative today." Kurome giggled, causing Akame to roll her eyes as she pulled out a small radio.

"This is Team One, we're in position." She whispered into the radio.

"Roger." A voice on the other end whispered back. "Team Two is almost ready. Team Three is prepared to infiltrate from the roof."

"This is Tatsumi's Lover, once all teams are ready, go on my command." A third voice said over the radio.

"Who said you could name your code name like that!" Another voice shouted, obviously Mine.

"Well I am leading this raid." Esdeath replied.

"Mine, come on, not so loud." Tatsumi said from his end. "Listen, after this, I'll take you to get that new dress."

"I don't care about the dress! I just want _her_ to back off!" Mine continued shouting.

"Mine, this is Wave. If you don't become silent in less than three seconds, I will personally see you turned purple." Wave threatened with Tatsumi sighing in the back ground.

* * *

 _ **Jaeger Dorm (One Hour Ago)**_

"Alright, listen up!" Esdeath shouted, getting everyone's attention in the room.

Mine was sitting very close to Tatsumi as was Akame but only for the snacks Esdeath had provided for them. Kurome was even sitting next to her sister as the two munched on the food. Seryu and Wave were both standing behind the couch with Leone leaning against the wall behind them. Lubbock was the only one absent after being caught peeping into the girl's shower, mistaking Sheele for Chelsea.

"So, the plan will be real simple." Esdeath spoke as she pointed at a blueprint of Wild Hunt's dorm. "We will split into three groups of two. Each group will have one mission and must complete that mission in order for this raid to be a success. Now, thanks to Seryu, Enshin is either in jail or the hospital so he won't be helping the others."

"Thank you!" Seryu saluted along with Koro jumping in the air from the compliment.

"I've also discovered that Cosmina and Dorothea will be absent due to a field trip to the Eastern Islands where they will be doing some sort of science thing….I really don't care; the fewer the numbers the better chances for us. Now, once all three teams are in position, two on the ground and one on the roof, I will give the signal and you guys will breach the area and catch Wild Hunt by surprise. Team One and Two, your job will to be to defeat Izou and Champ while Team Three comes in from the roof and will rescue Run."

Everyone, except Akame and Kurome, who were too busy eating, nodded their heads in agreement with the plan. Mine tightly held Tatsumi's arm, afraid that Esdeath was purposely going to team herself up with him.

"Now for the team's." Esdeath grinned as she looked at Mine. "Team One will be Kurome and Akame."

Everyone looked directly at the two sisters who still weren't paying any attention. They continued to eat the snacks Esdeath had given them. Annoyed with their habit of eating all the time, Esdeath grabbed the plate, upsetting the two sisters and threw it away.

"Listen you two!" She scolded. "This is important that you listen! Now, you both will be taking on Izou. It would make sense to have a swordsman fight two girls who use swords, but you'll have the advantage."

Akame and Kurome sadly nodded their heads, looking at their hands their food used to be in before being thrown in the trash.

Esdeath soon cleared her throat before pointing to a small circle on the blueprint. "Team Two will be Seryu and Mine and you both will go after Cluckles the Clown...I mean Champ."

She blushed when she looked at Tatsumi, hoping he would laugh at the joke. Instead, he just confusingly looked at her and only Leone began laughing at her joke.

"Oh man, I'll have to remember that one the next time I see him." She laughed, holding her stomach.

"Right…" Esdeath put her hand on her head. "Team Three will be Tatsumi and Wave. You guys will rescue Run."

"Right." Tatsumi nodded his head while looking back at Wave.

Wave simply smiled and nodded his head.

" _I hope this whole bury the hatchet thing really is working._ " Tatsumi thought.

"W-Wait! What about me?" Leone argued, slamming her hands on the couch and nearly hitting Mine's head.

"You will be here with me to make sure I don't….do anything." Esdeath replied, glancing real quick at Mine who hadn't taken her eyes off her since entering their dorm.

"Now, in the kitchen, there will be three radios and three bombs; don't ask how I got them. Once you guys get to your spots, I will give the signal and you will place the bomb on the surface of where you want to enter and _KABOOM!_ You enter and take out your targets. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Mine and Seryu both glared at each other while Kurome and Akame raced into the kitchen for more food. Leone was on the ground, bawling like a baby and complaining about wanting to go. Wave quietly left the room to go get his stuff.

"Oh and one more thing." Esdeath said, stopping everyone. "Bring your teigu's. Knowing Wild Hunt, they won't think twice to use theirs."

* * *

 _ **Wild Hunt Dorm (Present Time)**_

"Alright, Team Two is in position." Seryu said over the radio.

"Good, everyone get ready to breach." Esdeath ordered.

Akame and Kurome both nodded their heads as Akame slowly pulled a small, sticky, explosive from the bag on her back.

Discarding the bag, she carefully placed the bomb a few meters from the window, as to not break the glass and hurt her or Kurome. The two of them immediately ran to either side of the bomb and looked away as Akame lit the fuse with matches she was given for the explosive.

 _BOOM!_

The wall immediately gave away and Akame and Kurome wasted no time to rush in, their teigu in hand.

Once inside, they were immediately met with Izou who quickly grabbed his blade and pointed it at the two of them. Behind him, Champ had quickly rushed to grab his orbs. However, he was cut off by a sniper shot from Mine as Seryu charged him with her arm having a drill attached to it. Koro was even larger in size as he went to bite the large man.

"Hm, this seems to have been planned, no?" Izou asked as the sound of Champ and stuff being destroyed echoed in the background.

Akame nodded her head, unyielding to Izou's calm nature as he kept his sword pointed at them. Kurome tightly held hers as she looked around the area for anything that could be used to help them.

"So I assume you're here for Run?' Izou asked Kurome. "You, on the other hand, I don't know what you're here for."

"Let's just say it's a mutual thing." Akame bluntly said.

"I see." Izou spoke as he started to do circles around Akame and Kurome who followed his movements and the three began making circles.

"Give us Run back!" Kurome angrily demanded.

"Then let us have a proper parlay then. Last time, you beat me in the Spring Break Brawl but I've trained even more in the art of the sword and now I can take you both on." Izou said, gripping his sword tighter. "Now...come."

Akame and Kurome wasted no time to charge him as Izou jumped in the air and landed behind them, swinging his blade only to have it blocked. Akame then kicked him away, surprising the swordsman while Kurome ran on the other side of the living room and jumped on top of the furniture.

"This is supposed to be a proper sword fight!" Izou argued as he deflected Akame's attack.

"You forget one thing." Akame sternly spoke as she cut his left arm and pushed him back. "I was never a swordsman."

Izou seemed surprised by her response and didn't notice Kurome coming up from behind him.

Kurome jumped into the air and slashed his back, causing his shirt to rip and some blood to splatter out as he fell to the ground.

"Kurome, we're not to kill him, remember?" Akame scolded her sister.

"I know." Kurome smiled. "That's why I put some cloth from Wave's coat on the edge of Yatsufusa. This way, I can still hurt him for taking Run, but it won't kill him."

Akame looked at her sister who was enjoying the victory. After a few minutes of Kurome dancing, Akame sighed and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Let's see what they got to eat." She said.

"Alright." Kurome smiled.

"Where do you think, you're going!?" Izou shouted as he surprised the two from a sneak attack.

Akame pushed Kurome out of the way and barely made it in time to block his attack with her own sword. Izou devilishly smiled as he began forcing Akame back and back with his strength.

"I told you I've been training." He laughed evilly. "And what have you been doing, Akame? Sitting around? Eating whatever you find? Laughing with friends? Let me tell you something, to be a good swordsman you must abandon all of those ideals and focus your mind and body on one thing….the sword."

"I told you before." Akame struggled to push him back. "I'm...not...a swordsman!"

Akame took a chance and broke away from Izou and quickly darted around him, causing Izou to start ripping apart the walls with his blade until he made contact with Akame's blade again.

"Come on, is that all you got?" He taunted her as he began applying force to Akame's blade, pushing her on the ground.

Akame, now at a dead end, tried her best to keep her sword from reaching her neck as Izou applied more pressure.

"I still remember the humility you caused me after SBB." Izou angrily said. "I felt like I was choking and I couldn't breath. Well, now you will know what it feels like to suffocate the way I did!"

Izou than pressed his foot onto his blade, causing Akame's arms to collapse as her sword pressed down hard on her neck. Akame slowly began gasping for air, her face turning purple, as Izou laughed at her pain.

"Yes! Feel it! Feel it!" He shouted.

Just as Akame was about to lose consciousness, Izou stopped pressing down on the his sword and backed away from her. Akame, was confused by his actions, until he fell down, unconscious.

Behind him, Kurome was breathing heavy with Natala and Doya beside her.

"Leave my sister alone…" She breathed heavily.

"Kurome!" Akame shouted as she ran up and caught her sister before she collapsed. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Big sis…" Kurome said weakly. "I'm hungry."

Akame nodded her head and helped Kurome to the kitchen and gave her a jar of cookies Wild Hunt had on their counter.

"You're still not used to summoning them yet, are you?" Akame asked as her sister began devouring the cookies.

"I guess mot." She replied.

Akame sighed as she grabbed her radio. "This is Team One, Izou is down."

"Good." Esdeath said on the other end. "Come back to base. Team Two will assist Team Three after they're done."

 **The war has begun! Esdeath now leads a small raid on Wild Hunt to rescue Run. With Izou now down, as well, that only leaves Champ. Will Mine and Seryu be able to pull it off? Find out next chapter!**

 **Please leave a review of what you thought or what I can improve on. Also favorite/follow this story so we can beat the first story Empire High. Heiwa!**


	10. War-Part Two

**Chapter Ten: War~Part Two**

 _ **Wild Hunt Dorm**_

"This is Team One, we're in position." Akame whispered into the radio, as Mine, Seryu and Koro made their way to the far side of the Wild Hunt dormitory.

Akame, Kurome, Tatsumi and Wave were already at their positions. It frustrated Mine that she had to be paired up with one of the top two people she disliked at school. Esdeath and Seryu.

"Roger." Tatsumi said on the other end. "Team Two is almost ready. Team Three is prepared to infiltrate from the roof."

"This is Tatsumi's Lover, once all teams are ready, go on my command." Esdeath said over the radio.

Mine stopped and grabbed the radio from Seryu's back pocket. A fire burning in her eyes as she turned it on.

"Who said you could name your codename like that?!" She roared over the radio.

"Well I am leading this raid." Esdeath replied, irritating Mine even more.

"Mine, come on, not so loud." Tatsumi pleaded from his end of the radio. "Listen, after this, I'll take you to get that new dress."

"I don't care about the dress! I just want _her_ to back off!" Mine hollered.

"Mine, this is Wave. If you don't become silent in less than three seconds, I will personally see you turned purple." Wave threatened with Tatsumi sighing in the back ground.

Mine sighed and tossed the radio back to Seryu. Her hands were still making fists and she was ready to punch anything in sight.

"You should really tone it down you know?" Seryu said, not caring to ask what's bothering Mine. "We are in enemy territory after all."

"I don't care." Mine declared, looking at the ground, refusing to look at Seryu. "All you Jaegers ever do is give us trouble and when Tatsumi should up, you've been nothing more than ants invading our lives."

Seryu burrowed her brow as Koro looked up at the two not speaking to each other.

Seryu sighed after a few seconds had passed and turned on her radio.

"Alright, Team Two is in position." She said before letting go of the button.

Mine looked up at Seryu, wondering what she was planning as the Jaeger member turned her back to her.

"Don't get me wrong, I dislike each one of you Night Raid thugs, but Esdeath is the only one meddling in your affairs. Not me, not Wave, not Kurome and definitely not Run." Seryu told her as she ran over to the lit window that peeked inside Wild Hunt's dorm.

Both Champ and Izou were sitting comfortably and peacefully despite Mine's shouting. Seryu gave a small sigh of relief as she held up five fingers to signal Koro to place one of weapons on her arms. Koro's mouth immediately grew two sizes before clamping its mouth around Seryu's arm. It soon opened its mouth again, revealing a large drill attached to Seryu's arm.

Koro then opened its mouth again, coughing up a small explosive that was wrapped in duct tape, to allow it to stick to surfaces. Seryu proceeded to then place the bomb on the wall, underneath the glass window, and take cover from the side, protecting her face with Koro's now enlarged body.

 _BOOM!_

Seryu quickly rushed through the smoke with Koro right behind her. She wasted no time in destroying most of the room with her drill, slamming it against the ground and using it to speed her up as it turned on and began rapidly spinning.

Champ was the first to notice her as Izou had jumped to defend himself against Akame and Kurome, all three at a standstill.

"Crap! My teigu!" Champ complained as he attempted to run from Seryu.

"Not so fast!" Seryu grinned evilly as she fired her large drill at the clown.

Champ managed to nearly avoid the drill as it passed by, cutting the tip of his rubber nose and destroying it. The drill then crashed into the wall, drilling its way outside until it was completely gone.

"Missed me!" Champ taunted before being hit by a large laser beam.

Seryu turned around to see Mine kneeling at the hole, the bomb created, aiming Pumpkin at champ. Some smoke from the blast still escaped from the barrel but Seryu knew she had fired it at Champ.

"Missed who?" Mine smirked as she ran to Seryu.

"I've got this." Seryu said. "This evil needs to be dealt by a hero of justice; not some other evil."

"Don't be stupid!" Mine argued. "Your attacks missed him and I was only able to hit him when he was distracted. That evil witch of a leader you have even told us."

Seryu glared at Mine before having Koro clamp its mouth around Seryu again before shortly opening it again, revealing a large spiked ball attached to her arm.

"Never….call Ms. Esdeath that again." Seryu said in a dark tone. "Or I'll kill you." She looked at Mine with the intent to kill her there and now.

Mine gulped and took a step back. She could feel the atmosphere around the room had now changed. Not because Champ was annoyed with them as he picked himself up. Not because Akame and Kurome started their fight with Izou, swords clashing in the back ground. But because Seryu's aura felt unnatural.

"L-Let's just get this over with." Mine stuttered as she turned her attention on Champ who was now standing.

Seryu simply nodded her head as Champ pulled out a small orb with four symbols for fire drawn on the side.

"I might not have all my orbs, but I always keep this one on me." He angrily said, holding the orb carefully in his hand. "Now you'll suffer the way most disappointing entertainment suffers! By getting burned!"

He quickly threw the orb at the two of them with tremendous speed. Mine attempted to shoot the orb but missed as her bullet nearly grazed it before it exploded near them. Mine felt the flames hit her arms and her sleeves caught on fire. Seryu was protected by Koro, who used its giant body to defend against the fire.

"Is that all you got?" Seryu smirked, not caring for Mine attempting to extinguish the flames burning her arms.

"Well, if you both had dodged that then I would have no choice but to surrender." Champ joked. "But since your friend over there got hit, then that will make this match a little easier." He grinned.

"No matter how many times you try burning me, Koro will immediately block it." Seryu said, confident in Koro's speed.

She took a slight glance over at Mine who finally managed to get rid of the fire but her arms were burned severely that she couldn't lift them.

She sighed. "Koro, protect the pink idiot."

Mine and Koro both looked at her, giving the same questioning look as she turned to Mine.

"You won't be able to attack so might as well have Koro protect you until this fight is over." Seryu said as she looked back at Champ and started walking towards him.

"Don't worry, if I end up losing, I still have a trump card up my sleeve." She smiled as she started sprinting towards Champ, the spiked ball on her arm leaving a trail behind her.

"Trump card?" Mine questioned as she watched Seryu swing the large spiked ball at Champ, slamming against the large man's body.

Champ didn't flinch, in the slightest, as he grabbed onto the ball with one hand, causing the spikes to dig deep into his skin before causing them to bleed. Seryu was shocked that he didn't dodge but instead took the attack head on. Champ then pulled out his flame orb and placed it next to Seryu before quickly jumping away and causing it to blow up.

Seryu screamed in pain as the flames had covered her entire body. Koro wasted no time in jumping over to his master's side and putting her entire body into his mouth. He soon opened his mouth again with a very burned and angry Seryu glaring at Champ who smiled at her appearance.

Some of Seryu's hair had burned off, mainly near the end of her ponytail. Some of her clothes had been tattered by the flames and parts of her body had scorch marks, like Mine's arms, all around.

"Koro!" She angrily shouted, not giving Champ anytime to compliment her appearance. "Numbers 2, 7 and 8!" She ordered.

Koro placed her upper body in its mouth before spitting her back at again. This time, Seryu had a large number of weapons on her body, each with some sort of missile.

"Take this you retarded clown!" She hollered in anger. "Justice Volley Fire!"

All of the cannons on her immediately fired directly at Champ, who nearly wet himself, as the missiles came for him. He soon began running, taking covering behind whatever he could before a missile or rocket destroyed it.

Seryu laughed as the clown scrambled to find cover before noticing a slight grin on his face as he started running towards her.

"Koro! Berserk mode!" Seryu yelled, causing Koro's body to pop out large, muscular arms and turning it's entire body red. His teeth were now sharp and his face furious looking.

Koro lunged itself straight for Champ who used the missile following him to hit Koro head on, causing a massive explosion with Champ coming out of the smoke with more missiles following him.

"N-No." Seryu said, not wanting to believe what was about to happen. "Impossible!"

Champ laughed as he mouthed something before tackling Seryu head on with the multiple missiles still following him. The missiles soon hit around him and Seryu, causing a massive explosion to occur, shaking the entire house.

The roof above started collapsing while Mine ran outside for cover. Both Akame and Kurome made a quick escape as well, leaving Izou inside, still unconscious. Some of the walls fell down as well but not enough to take the entire dorm down.

"Seryu!" Mine screamed.

As the shaking stopped, most of the dorm was left in ruins. The smoke, from the explosion, still lingered as some rubble slowly fell. The outside of the dorm was no better with multiple windows cracked and several bricks were popped out from their cemented structure.

Mine fell on her knees, tears running down her eyes as she tried picking up her arms to wipe them away.

"That stupid girl." She cried. "That stupid stupid girl."

"Don't say that, Mine." A familiar voice calmly told her as she felt a hand wipe her eyes.

Mine slowly looked up to see Run standing before her, smiling. Behind him, Seryu was being cared for by Koro, who held her in his muscular arms. Her entire body was badly damaged from the explosion. Mine then noticed Run had sustained some injury himself, his clothes torn and face with several slight scorch marks.

"R-Run?" She asked which he nodded. "But how? I mean...Seryu blew up with Champ. Tatsumi and Wave were supposed to save you…." Her eyes soon widened. "Where's Tatsumi?!" She asked.

Run held his hand up to calm her. He then pointed to the top of the dorm where Mine could see several explosions happening inside. Soon, the cracked glass window shattered as Tatsumi, wearing Incursio's armor, and Syura both came crashing out. Wave, wearing Grand Chariot's armor, then joined the two, jumping through the roof of the building and slamming his leg down on Syura, causing the man to crash to the ground, creating a small man sized crater.

"Then that means?" Mine asked with a smile.

Run shook his head as he pointed at the crater Syura created. The smoke slowly disappeared before Mine could see he wasn't there. Soon, she noticed both Tatsumi and Wave jump back into the building and continue to wreak havoc inside.

"I thought Syura got hurt?" Mine asked. "What's going on?"

 **Alright, so Champ is finally out since he was probably left inside the building. All there is left is to save Run but it looks like Tatsumi and Wave managed to free him but ended up having to fight Syura. But, thanks to them, Seryu isn't as hurt.**

 **Please leave a review of what you thought or what I could improve on. Don't forget to favorite/follow the story. Also tell your friends about the story. Heiwa!**


	11. War-Part Three

**Chapter Eleven: War~ Part Three**

Tatsumi and Wave both nodded to each other as they heard the explosion down below go off. Soon, the sounds of fighting could be heard, signaling Wave to place the bomb on the roof and blow a giant hole in it. Following Wave through the hole they just created, Tatsumi was relieved to see Wave unharmed but the Jaeger member was tied up and gagged.

"Run!" Wave shouted as he ran over to him.

Tatsumi, happy they found Run, notice Run shaking a little more than usual before realizing he was trying to warn Wave about something.

"Wave, watch out!" Tatsumi yelled, but was too late.

Wave turned to look at him and was immediately punched by Syura. The Wild Hunt leader grinned as he watched Wave fly into a table and break it, hurting him even more. Tatsumi quickly ran over to assist him while Syura slowly began clapping his hands.

"Well done. No really, good job." He taunted. "Both Night Raid and the Jaegers are working together! This is what I was hoping for." He began pacing back and forth. "You see, it was always my dream to unit this school's dorms together. Isn't that right Run?" He asked the terrified man.

Run shook his head violently while Syura laughed and patted his head.

"See? He even agrees with me."

"Let him go." Wave demanded as he stood back up.

"Run has nothing to do with you guys." Tatsumi added, backing his friend up.

"What's this? Don't tell me you both are friends now?" Syura began laughing. "I know I wanted to unite all the dorms but it was only so I could crush them together." He motioned his hands to pretend something was there until he pressed them together. "And to pull that off, I was kinda hoping some of you would just off yourselves already." He continued as he pulled out a small device attached to his waist.

"Careful, Tatsumi." Wave warned as he pulled his sword out. "That's Syura's teigu, Shambala, he can teleport anywhere he's marked."

"So he's possibly marked this entire building then?" Tatsumi asked, copying Wave and pulling out his own sword.

"Eh hem!" Syura coughed with annoyance. "Won't you let me finish? Jeez, you both need to learn some manners. I know!" He snapped his fingers. "After I'm done beating you guys until there's nothing left, I'll let my father give you the lesson in manners you need."

"Father?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Oh you don't know?" Syura pretended to be surprised before grinning. "My father is Vice-Principal Honest."

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he looked over at Wave to confirm what Syura said. Wave could only nod his head, not bothering to take his eyes of Syura.

"So then, let's do this." Syura began to stroke Run's head. "If you both fight, I might let Run go. But only if that idiot who smells like fish wins. However, if the green horn wins, then he'll have to face me in order to free Run. Sound fair?"

"Like I would ever do that to my friends!" Tatsumi declared, surprising Wave. "Sure we've had our differences, but we're now becoming the friends I wish we could've been last semester."

"Tatsumi…" Wave could only say, being left speechless.

"And with friends, that is strong enough to take scum like you down!"

Syura paused and looked at Tatsumi with a dumbfounded look on his face. The Wild Hunt leader then began to laugh maniacally before pressing a button on Shambala.

"Your funeral." He said as he teleported.

Both Wave and Tatsumi put their backs together, prepared to fight Syura from any direction. Suddenly, Syura appeared above them and slammed both his fist down on top of their heads, causing them both to be dizzy. Luckily, Tatsumi and Wave managed to regain their focus and swung at Syura who quickly disappeared, causing the two to clash blades.

"Now see," Syura reappeared near Run again. "Was that so hard? Now, all you have to do is swing your swords again."

Tatsumi and Wave quickly broke away from each other and charged Syura who dodged their attacks again, this time, the two nearly stabbing Run who had moved his head as far back as possible. Syura then appeared from behind them, tapping them on the shoulders, before sucker punching them.

Tatsumi and Wave both fell to the ground but both slowly stood back up. Syura then appeared in front of Wave and started landing several blows on him before having his attacks blocked by Wave's sword. The Jaeger member then proceeded to grab Syura's teigu but failed as Syura teleported behind Tatsumi and struck him in the back.

"Tatsumi!" Wave shouted as he fell.

Tatsumi winked at him, relieving Wave of any worries, as he swung his leg, tripping Syura on the ground. Shambala fell right out of his hands and slid across the floor from him.

"Bastard!" Syura angrily said as he got back up and blocked Tatsumi's attack. "You'll regret that!"

Syura then grabbed Tatsumi's wrist and turned himself around, flipping Tatsumi over his body. Afterward, he ducked down as Wave swung his sword and rapidly punched Wave's leg, causing him to fall to a knee. Syura's leg then came flying towards Wave, kicking him onto his back and knocking his sword out of his hands.

Taking the opportunity of both Tatsumi and Wave down, Syura ran over and picked up his teigu, teleporting and appearing at the far end of the room from them.

"My my, you both really had me in a corner for a second there." He laughed as he brushed himself off. "Good thing I've trained in hand to hand to get out of any situation like that. In fact, I could say you both are my training dummies. How would you like to come by tomorrow and the day after?"

"Shut...your...mouth" Wave said through his teeth as he got back up.

"Wave, we can take him down, but we need to get rid of his teigu first." Tatsumi said as he put his hands on his knees.

"There's only one way then." Wave said as Tatsumi looked over to hear what he had to say. "We gotta destroy it."

"Ha! How do you plan on doing that?" Syura laughed. "Last time you both got lucky but now I'm serious about this. There won't be another time for me to lose this thing." He waved Shambala like a prize. "So give up!"

"Never." Tatsumi and Wave both said in unison before sprinting towards Syura.

Syura sighed. "They never learn."

He soon teleported and appeared behind Wave but quickly blocked Tatsumi's sword by grabbing his wrist. He chuckled at the thought of that Tatsumi thought he wouldn't notice him purposely running slow to ambush him. Wave, shortly after, swung his sword at Syura, cutting a strand of his hair as the Wild Hunt leader teleported behind Wave and kicked both of his knees.

Wave fell to the ground but continued swinging his sword at his teleporting opponent with Tatsumi attempting to surprise Syura at the right moment but failed each time, forcing himself to block against Wave's attacks at times.

"Come on boys!" Syura mocked as he appeared near Run. "Training isn't fun if I can't break a sweat."

Tatsumi and Wave both nodded at each other as Tatsumi charged Syura, himself, and missed him. Syura laughed as he appeared from behind Tatsumi, ready to deal another blow until he dodged Wave's attack. Wave's sword nearly came down on Tatsumi, who managed to dodge it in time and the blade cut against the rope holding Run.

With his hands free, Run quickly took off the gag and flew in the air.

"Not bad." Syura complimented the two. "Using me to cut Run loose like that was smart thinking. I also never would expect him to have his teigu hidden on him as well." He said eyeing Run.

"Thank you you two." Run bowed. "I'll lend you help. I know all the areas he's marked."

"It's fine Run." Wave said as he pointed his sword at Syura. "You go on back to Esdeath. Our first task is done anyway."

"First task?" Syura questioned.

"Now we can do our second task without worrying of hurting you." Tatsumi smirked as he and Wave both slammed their swords into the ground.

"Incursio!"

"Grand Chariot!"

Suddenly, a bright and dark light appeared from both of their swords. Two giant danger beasts then appeared from behind the two and morphed themselves around them into armor. Soon, Tatsumi and Wave both stood wearing their teigu's armor; Tatsumi's white, Wave's dark blue. Both Syura and Run were surprised until Syura began laughing once more.

"You think your teigu will help?" He laughed. "Then you have another thing-"

He was cut shortly as Wave quickly rushed him, slamming his fist into Syura's face and knocking him into the wall. Slowly getting up, he was then confronted by Tatsumi who slammed his leg down on him, causing him to crash into the floor, breaking several of the wooden planks.

"Run, go now." Wave ordered. "We got it here."

Run attempted to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut and flew out of the room. Tatsumi and Wave soon surrounded Syura who was still on the ground.

"Now then, let's do some training shall we?" Wave mocked Syura's words from before, cracking his knuckles.

Angered by the surprise, Syura wasted no time talking and quickly teleported just as Tatsumi and Wave both slammed their fists on the ground, causing a shock wave to pull up some of the planks and even rip apart the wall. Syura appeared behind them and, with all his might, slammed his leg on the side of Tatsumi's head, knocking him into Wave as he attempted to hold his friend back.

"Now this is where it gets fun." Syura grinned, wiping away a small amount of blood from his lip.

Once again, he teleported and appeared above the two, attacking multiple times with several punches, which both Tatsumi and Wave managed to block before attacking and punching Syura into the ceiling.

Syura teleported underneath them, this time, and started attacking their knees, hoping to severely wound one to ease up the fighting power against him. However, Tatsumi managed to jump in time and Wave slammed his leg into Syura's chest, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

With fast reflexes, Syura teleported himself on the ground, preventing himself from earning more damage than needed. Both Tatsumi and Wave wasted no time in charging him as Syura prepared to teleport again but all three were stopped when a massive explosion happened underneath them, causing them all to fly up in the air and fall to the ground.

Syura slowly got up and noticed Shambala missing from his hands and found it near a cracked window. However, he was immediately met by Wave and Tatsumi as the three began fighting hand to hand, Syura managing to block their attacks and send punches of his own. Tatsumi quickly stopped a punch headed for Wave by grabbing Syura's fist. He then began to violently swing Syura around in a circle before tossing him towards the window.

"Now's my chance." Syura told himself as he reached down to grab his teigu.

Behind him, Wave was preparing to jump in the air while Tatsumi chased the Wild Hunt leader.

Syura managed to grab his teigu in time and protected himself as he broke through the window with Tatsumi right behind him.

Noticing everyone on the ground, Syura turned to look at Wave coming straight down for him, his leg angled as it smashed against his rib cage. Syura coughed as he went crashing down, hitting the ground hard.

Tatsumi and Wave both landed near him and as they reached the small, man sized crater, Syura had made, they noticed he disappeared and jumped back through the open window, unaware of everyone else near them.

"Tatsumi!" Wave said as they entered the room again.

"I know!" Tatsumi replied as Syura appeared in front of them and slammed both their heads together, causing them both to go dizzy.

He wasted no time in taking Tatsumi down first, attacking and breaking one of his legs before striking his shoulder and badly hurting it. He then made his way to Wave but found himself fighting hand to hand once more as Wave managed to regain his focus.

Tatsumi, now on the ground, watched as Wave struggled to keep up with Syura teleporting all around him and landing critical blows to his legs and any openings in his armor he could find.

"Wave…" Tatsumi silently said before shutting his eyes.

* * *

 **Jaeger Dorm (One Hour Ago)**

"You want us to do what?" Wave asked Esdeath as she calmly sipped some tea Akame had made.

"I want you both to destroy Syura's teigu." Esdeath replied. "I know you both can do it."

"But that's impossible. He moves to fast and his hand to hand combat is almost on par with some of our best fighters in the boxing club." Wave argued.

"That's true, but you both have something he doesn't." Esdeath said as she set her cup down and placed her hands on both of their chests. "You both have the ability to persevere."

"To persevere?" Wave mocked her words. "You honestly think we have that to help us beat him."

"Well if you keep talking like that then maybe I'll give Tatsumi all the special treatment." She blushed as she pinched Tatsumi's cheeks.

Wave rolled his eyes and left Esdeath alone with Tatsumi. The Jaeger leader sighed as she looked at Tatsumi, her hand still on his chest.

"Tatsumi, there's something in you and Wave that allows you to be who you are. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure you'll be fine in your fight."

* * *

 **Wild Hunt Dorm (Present Time)**

Tatsumi's eyes snapped wide open as he lifted his injured body up. Looking around, he could see Wave now struggling to stand up as Syura continues his brutal attacks on him.

"Wave!" Tatsumi yelled, getting both Wave's and Syura's attention. "Remember what Esdeath said!"

Wave then watched as Tatsumi slowly began standing up, despite having a broken leg. Syura grinned as he kicked Wave one more time before walking over to Tatsumi and began landing critical punches and kicks on him.

"No matter what…." Tatsumi said as Syura slammed both his hands on his head, knocking him down. "No matter what…" Tatsumi repeated again as he tried standing only to get kicked down by Wave.

"We'll persevere." Wave told himself as he slowly stood back up.

His helmet was completely broken, revealing his face as his arm guards and leg protectors were badly damaged. Tatsumi smiled as Syura landed another hit on him.

"What you wanna go again?" Syura grinned. "Fine by me." He said, uncaring for what they said.

Wave nodded his head as he started running towards Syura. Tatsumi nodded as well and weakly stood up before starting to run, withstanding the pain in his broken leg as he limped his way towards Syura.

Syura turned his head and noticed Tatsumi up and decided to teleport and grab Tatsumi's armor and slowly start ripping it. Most of his armor had already been destroyed with his upper plate body still intact but badly damaged.

"I'll show you both just how terrifying I can be!" Syura laughed as he landed a blow to Tatsumi's chest.

"Grand Fall!" Wave shouted.

Syura turned around and couldn't react in time as Wave slammed his full body onto the Wild Hunt member, causing them both to crash through the floor and land on the lower ground. The surrounding area had been badly damaged from Seryu's attack on Champ so everyone could clearly see Wave on top of Syura's unconscious body.

Tatsumi then found Shambala next to him and used his remaining strength to smash it into tiny little pieces.

"We win." Wave smirked as he gave Tatsumi a thumbs up.

Tatsumi returned the favor before slowly shutting his eyes from exhaustion. Wave too fell unconscious, both of their armors slowly fading away and returning to their sword versions.

Seryu, Run and Kurome all ran over to Wave while Mine and Akame ran upstairs to Tatsumi. Kurome smiled as she ran her hand through Wave's hair and rested his head on her lap. Mine, on the other hand, kissed Tatsumi's cheek and placed his body to lean against hers.

"Tatsumi, you're the best." Mine teared.

"Good job, Tatsumi." Akame smiled.

"Wave, I'm glad to have you in my life." Kurome continued running her hand through his hair.

"Wave, now he's really a man of justice!" Seryu and Koro both saluted.

"Wave. Tatsumi. Thank you for saving me." Run said.

 **The war is finally over. The Jaeger's have won and it's all thanks to Night Raid's aid. But now that Wild Hunt has lost, what will happen to them? What about the member from the other dorms and what about Wave and Tatsumi? Find out more next chapter. Please leave a review of what you thought or what I could improve on. Also don't forget to favorite or follow the story. Heiwa!**


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter Twelve: Aftermath**

 _After the brutal night battle Night Raid aided the Jaegers in; Run was successfully saved. Most of the members of Wild Hunt were forced to leave the school, possibly the country, and head back to where they came from. Sad news for Cosmina and Dorothea who never had a part in the war but I have a feeling they knew what happened. I also hear that Syura has been locked away in prison for kidnapping, I guess the vice-principal knows some scary people. Enshin still appears to be in jail for the fake bombing incident, although with missing his right leg, I don't think he'll be a threat to anyone. On the other hand, Night Raid and Jaegers were cleared of any charges due to Esdeath's Grand Rules. Sometimes, I think it's good to know some terrifying people...even if it is my stalker. Wave and I have been placed under home care due to the amount of stress our teigu gave us. The doctors predict we'll be able to move after about a week or so, but cautioned us to take it slow. The doctors also mentioned something strange happening in one of my eyes but decided it's not considered serious at the moment. I wonder what they saw?_

 _Anyway, I hope you guys are taking better care of everyone back home, at the village, than Mine is with me. Sometimes, she becomes a little overprotective but I guess it's something I have to put up with, after all, she is my girlfriend._

 _Tell everyone I said hi._

 _Sincerely,_

 _-Tatsumi_

 _ **Night Raid's Dorm**_

Tatsumi placed his pen down next to him on his bed. Looking back at the recent events, he felt glad that he was able to help his friends. Ever since the day Mine lead the charge to get him from the Jaegers, he's had a changed mindset and decided to set out on helping everyone he could.

Looking out the window, he could tell the sun was now shining bright over the land. The tall trees that nearly hid their dorm that was located under a rock. If he were to go outside, right now, he was positive he would find Bulat training. Near a small river, not far from their dorm, he knew Lubbock would be hiding in several of his 'secret locations' to catch a peep at Leone or any of the girls swimming. Then there was back at the dorm, precisely the kitchen. Akame was surely cooking up some large meat from the market or from the woods she had just killed with Sheele trying to lend a hand but in the end burns it.

"I've certainly know a bunch of weirdo's." He smiled as he stretched his arms. "Alright! Let's see if I can't walk today!" He said with enthusiasm.

Taking it slow, he carefully placed one foot on the ground and waited a few seconds for his muscles to adjust. Then, he did the same with his newly healed leg. At first, he felt a slight jolt of pain after his toes touched the ground but it wasn't enough to dissuade him from continuing.

"Alright, now….nice and easy." He repeated to himself as he sat up, both the soles of his feet flat on the ground.

Using the headboard from his bed, he applied most of his body-weight on it as he attempted his first try in standing up. Using the muscles in his arms, he slowly began rising before nearly losing his balance and almost fell on the floor.

"Shoot." He nervously said. "Ok, one more time."

Attempting his second approach, Tatsumi decided to place his elbow on the bed while his other arm would grab the headboard. Both of his legs started shaking from the amount of weight being applied to them as he slowly rose his upper body up.

"Haha! I'm doing it." He happily chanted. "Screw those doctors, I know how my body works." He proudly declared, slowly shifting his arm from the bed to the headboard.

It was at that point Mine came in with a tray with his lunch on it. A small bowl of soup and several vegetables, neatly placed on a plate next to the bowl. A cup of tea was freshly made due to the visible smoke Tatsumi could see. Luckily for him, Mine's back was turned to him when she opened the door, but he knew his luck would run out once she turned around.

"Whose body works?" Mine asked, unaware of Tatsumi slightly standing.

Tatsumi nervously tried to crawl back into his bed but his legs soon gave away, collapsing underneath him and causing him to fall on the ground, making a loud thud.

Mine quickly turned around and placed the tray on his bed before rushing over to help him up. An expression of concern was on her face but Tatsumi seemed more worried that she had caught him.

"Tatsumi, are you okay?" She asked, helping him up. "Did you accidentally fall out of bed again?"

" _Thank the gods she didn't notice me standing_." Tatsumi thought as he sat on his bed before being helped by Mine lie down. " _I guess it'll be sometime like the doctors said._ " He sighed as Mine presented his tray for lunch.

"Today is chicken soup without the chicken and a side of fresh carrots and green onions." Mine smiled as she grabbed the spoon and dipped it in the bowl. She then placed the spoon near Tatsumi's mouth, opening her own mouth. "Now say 'ahh'." She grinned as Tatsumi rolled his eyes and drank the soup.

"You know," He said as Mine was getting another spoonful of soup. "I wouldn't hurt if I had a little meat in one of my meals."

"So the person who was nagging us months ago about eating vegetables now wants meat?" Mine gave him a silly look. "My how the time has passed since you first got here."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't want me here." Tatsumi grinned.

Mine took a deep breath before force feeding another spoonful of soup into Tatsumi's mouth, causing him to choke.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of you coughing." She grinned.

"You're cruel sometimes!" Tatsumi barked, causing Mine to giggle.

* * *

 _ **Jaeger's Dorm**_

"Ms. Esdeath, I've prepared your tea." Run said as he approached Esdeath.

Esdeath turned her head from the paper she had been reading. The top was titled 'Jaeger's Victory!' and had a picture of everyone from the Jaeger dorm posing in front of the destroyed Wild Hunt dorm.

"Run, I told you you don't have to make me anymore tea." Esdeath said as she set the paper down on the table next to her. "I want you to take as much time off as you want."

"I appreciate that very much." Run smiled as he sat in the chair opposite of Esdeath. "However, I can't take a break from being me. But, the next time I serve you tea, how about you consider a friend offering you some?"

Esdeath gave a small smile before leaning her head on her head. Run could tell something was troubling her. Unlike everyone in the school, who feared Esdeath, there were only a few people who could actually see her for who she truly is. Those people included him and the rest of the Jaegers. The Three Beasts, her own escort security that she rarely ever uses anymore, and Tatsumi.

"Is something the matter?" Run asked, intrigued to know what was bothering her.

Esdeath shook her head. "It's nothing. Anyway, I hear Wild Hunt was finally disbanded. Their last member, Champ was caught near the preschool and now he's been sent to one of those prisons on _that_ island."

"The island with the strange danger beasts?" Run asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"The same ones Dr. Stylish, the head of the science department researched for the past several years. Rumor has it that he's duplicated multiple beasts almost looking like humans."

"How scary." Run said, sipping his cup. "Surely the police would have caught word of this."

"They have," Esdeath sighed. "But he fled during the night a few weeks back. Everything, including his own home and lab were empty. Not a single thing left behind."

"I assume he won't be coming back to the school then."

"Try the country." Esdeath chuckled as she grabbed her cup Run had poured her previously. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Green." Run said, enjoying his drink. "We've pretty much run out of the other ones and this was all that was left."

"Well, any tea will be good as long as you make it." Esdeath said before quickly sipping her tea.

Run smiled. "It's rare for you to give compliments. Is there a special occasion today? Huh? Is that what's been bothering you?" Run asked, hoping for an answer from Esdeath.

The Jaeger leader soon stood up and began walking out of the room before stopping in the doorway. Her hand grabbed onto the wall as she turned her head and looked at Run with a confused look on his face.

"Run, when possible, I need you to start making posters before the week after next." She said.

Run calmly set his now empty cup of tea on the small saucer, a smile forming along his face.

"So, it's coming around that time again?" He asked.

 **Ooo, mysterious things are happening. What could Run and Esdeath ever be talking about? Well, as long as Wild Hunt is no more, I suppose they don't have too much to worry. However, it seems Mine should take better care of keeping a watchful eye on Tatsumi before he somehow ends up flying out his own window.**

 **Please leave a review and don't forget to favorite/follow the story. Heiwa!**


	13. Election Month

**Chapter Thirteen: Election Month**

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes to find his room in near darkness. Several posters, with Mine's face, were all stapled to his walls; several on the floor and some blocking his window. The sun, trying to peek into his room, could only managed to force it's light in between the cracks left between the posters.

Tatsumi slowly sat himself up, a poster coming off the wall and landing on his lap. He carefully picked it up and read the bottom portion of the poster.

 _Mine needs your vote to defeat Esdeath!_

Tatsumi sighed as he jumped out of bed and immediately went straight for push-ups.

The past several weeks, while in rehab, Tatsumi knew he missed out a lot on Bulat's training and wanted to try and make up for the lost time by getting stronger and working harder. Luckily, he was able to do his homework after being able to hold his pencil and write with it for several minutes.

"I need to eat something real quick and then it's to the training grounds!" Tatsumi said with energy as he bolted out of his room, only to run into more posters.

The force of the paper was enough to hold him back for a bit until he managed to rip through them, running straight into the wall.

Next to him, Sheele looked at him confused. She then took a look at his door, leading into his bedroom and suddenly realized that she had accidentally plastered his door with the posters.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi!" She bowed, dropping the remaining posters in her hands. "I didn't realize your door was there."

"How can you not even see it?" Tatsumi asked himself as he stayed lying on the ground.

"Hey, why can't I get out?!" Lubbock yelled from his room. "Leone! Chelsea! Did one of you two do this?!"

"Pipe down moss head." Mine sighed as she leaned against the wall. "There are some people still trying to sleep here." She said before seeing Tatsumi on the ground, covered in posters.

Her face immediately lit up as she grabbed several posters, on the floor, and raced over towards him.

"Tatsumi! You're awake!" She cheered. "Here! I want you to head over to the school and begin putting these up with Akame and Leone."

"Huh?" Tatsumi questioned as he unknowingly accepted the posters and Mine kicked him out of the dorm.

Tatsumi landed on the ground, losing some posters, but still having a tight grip around the others. As he looked at the posters and wondered what was going on, a hand reached out in front of him, offering to help him up.

"You okay, Tatsumi?" Akame asked as she offered to help him up.

"Yeah." Tatsumi replied, accepting Akame's help. "What's going on? Can you tell me?"

"Of course we can!" Leone cheered. "It's that time of the month that Mine loses….I'm mean tries to become the student council president!"

"Student council president?" Tatsumi questioned before remembering back to the beginning of the new semester how everyone was discussing 'that something'. "You mean what you guys talked about on the first day back was this?" He asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yep!" Leone danced.

"What's wrong with her?" Tatsumi asked.

"She's drunk." Akame bluntly put it. "Mine slipped something in her coffee and now she's like this."

"And she'll just listen to anything anyone says?!" Tatsumi asked horrified.

Akame nodded her head before Tatsumi made a small, evil grin on his face.

"Hey Leone." Tatsumi said, getting the drunk lioness' attention. "You still owe me the money you 'borrowed' from me last time." He said, rubbing his hands together. " _Finally I can get back all the money she's-"_

"No can do!" Leone sang. "I've spent it all on more booooooooooooozes!" She said before collapsing on the ground and falling asleep.

Tatsumi irritatingly looked as Leone peacefully slept on the ground, the smell of boozes lingering around the air. Only Akame shrugged her shoulders before headed off towards the school with the posters Mine gave her.

* * *

"Yo! Tatsumi!" Wave shouted as Tatsumi was hanging up the last of the posters in his hands.

"Hey Wave!" Tatsumi smiled, fist bumping with him. "How are you doing?"

Wave smiled as he flexed his arms. "Better! All thanks to Esdeath….well, to be honest, it was more of thanks to Kurome." Wave disappointingly looked down. "Esdeath's rehab was like if hell had a soul. Do you even know what that looks like?" He looked at Tatsumi for some sympathy.

"Y-Yeah, I think I can." Tatsumi said, calling back to the times in Esdeath's gym class how she tricked Lubbock and locked him in some random room before chasing after Tatsumi around the school until the bell rang. "Anyway, where is Kurome? She's normally with you, isn't she?"

"She's helping Esdeath with putting up posters for the student council elections." Wave replied. "It seems Mine's going at it again? This has got to be her fifth try already."

"Fifth try?" Tatsumi asked.

Wave nodded his head. "You're aware of Esdeath's Five Grand Policy's, right?" Wave asked, holding up five fingers before listing each policy. "Number One: The acting student council president, Esdeath, has a final say in anything. Number Two: Event's such as Spring Break Brawl are permitted in order for students and rival dorms to let loose some steam. Number Three: Students who gain an acceptable score, higher than a B, are allowed to graduate from the school. Number Four: Any active dorm is allowed to declare war on another dorm. However, if this policy is done, both dorms may face penalties for fighting not during a school event. Number Five:" Wave listed last.

"The separation of race." Tatsumi said, remembering the last one that clearly affected Mine.

"So you understand why she's running again?" Wave asked.

"Yeah, I do." Tatsumi said, clenching his fists. "Mine wants to become the student council president to ban the fifth policy and if possible, the other four. Am I right?"

Wave simply nodded his head before continuing. "The way elections are run here, after Esdeath won by popular demand when she first joined the school is real simple. All candidates are to give a speech of any length stating their goals and what they will accomplish. After which, the students, vote for the two candidates they wish to see race. At that point comes the final stage between the two runner ups."

"What's that?" Tatsumi asked.

"The Colosseum." Wave said, causing Tatsumi's eyes to go wide. "It's a large arena, big enough to fit the entire school and any citizens. Both candidates for the student council president must fight with their champions."

"Champions?" Tatsumi repeated, recalling that Mine had said he was to be her champion in the beginning. "But, then that means I have to fight for Mine?"

"I guess she's made you her champion then? Not surprised, but let me tell you one thing that will be helpful." Wave said as he leaned into whisper. "Never let anyone find out you're her champion. Nearly every semester, Mine's champions end up hurt or out with the flu or something that lets Esdeath win."

"You're telling me...Esdeath will sabotage me like the rest?" Tatsumi asked horrified.

"She won't as long as you're not known as Mine's champion. Understood?" Wave asked with Tatsumi aggressively shaking his head. "Back to what I was saying before," Wave continued. "Both champions will fight until one falls and the standing champion will have won the election for the candidate. It's that simple." Wave said.

"What if both champions are knocked out?" Tatsumi asked.

Wave looked at him confused. "Did you not hear me earlier, Esdeath takes out her opponents champions. So if the actual fight ended in a draw, no one would know what to do."

"I see…" Tatsumi said, becoming concerned with Mine's well being if she were to lose again.

"But hey, cheer up!" Wave smiled. "The elections haven't even started yet."

"R-Right." Tatsumi responded.

"Well, I've got to go. I think Kurome should be finishing up soon and she'll get grumpy if she doesn't get her snacks." Wave said as he started running. "See ya!"

"Later!" Tatsumi waved at him. " _If what he said is true, then I'll have to train even more._ " Tatsumi thought to himself. " _Sorry Mine, but you'll have to do the first part without me. I have to get stronger."_

* * *

Hiding behind a corner, observing Tatsumi from behind; Esdeath's face blushed red as she watched Tatsumi drop the posters of Mine and dash towards the doors to leave the school. She soon pulled out a small book and opened it to a page with her and Tatsumi drawn in it.

"Sorry Tatsumi, but this is one thing I won't let you win." She whispered to herself, holding the book close to her chest.

 **Well, elections at Empire High are starting up and now we know how they operate. With Tatsumi going off to train, it's only a question of how Mine will be running and what Esdeath plans to do to try and win again. Will she sabotage Tatsumi like the previous champions?**

 **Please leave a review of what you thought or what I could improve on and don't forget to favorite or follow the story.**

 **One last thing, I'm coming close to ending to stories so I've started up two new ones, Rise of a Generation (Pokemon) and Simple Foods (Shokugeki no Soma) and I wish to start a third one as well but I need your help! Once you've finished reading this, head over to my profile page and vote in the polls of what my next fan fiction should follow. Should it be another Akame ga Kill, DanMachi, or will it be a new anime, completely requested by you guys. How it works is you vote different anime and pm me what anime it should be. Once the poll ends, I will take the top 2 anime suggested and leave a poll specifically for those two. The winner will be the next anime I write. So please go and vote and also check out my new stories if you haven't yet already. Heiwa!**


	14. Why We Fight

**Chapter Fourteen: Why We Fight**

Tatsumi collapsed on the small hill, leading down to the entrance to the city. It was still hard for him to believe that his school was way different from what he was told back at his village. He could still remember Sayo, Ieyasu and him, dreaming of coming to Empire High, together, obtaining a good education and earning high paying jobs so they could support their village. All three were even willing to work the dirty jobs to earn money to attend high school. But, after taking a placement test, Tatsumi found himself being shipped off for his education, forced to leave his friends behind.

"Sayo. Ieyasu." He whispered to himself, staring at the partly cloudy sky.

As he calmly shut his eyes, Tatsumi's mind started working as he began dreaming about a great life he wish he could have. One where everyone from Night Raid and Sayo and Ieyasu could enjoy the afternoon, together in peace. Everyone would be sitting in a grassy field, close to a lake and enjoy a picnic and swimming and other activities. Sayo and Sheele would happily chat while Lubbock and Ieyasu would probably try at Leone and Chelsea while they swam. Bulat would even be giving encouraging words to the two of them; knowing full-well that they would probably get beat up. Akame would more than likely be fishing further away from them or hunting. Of course, Tatsumi would be sitting at the top of a hill, cloud gazing, with Mine resting comfortably against his shoulder, as they enjoyed a day of nothing.

Tatsumi's dream soon came to an end as a pair of lips pressed down on his. It was too difficult for him to see who was kissing him but he knew the only two who would do something like that were Mine or Esdeath, if the latter found him.

As his lips broke away, he immediately spotted the familiar pink dress, his kisser, was wearing. He smiled as Mine looked down, caressing the top of his forehead.

"You look like you were having a good nap." She giggled. "You almost looked like a little kid."

"You say that about everything I do." Tatsumi frowned, grabbing Mine's hands and pulling her down on top of him.

Mine shrieked as she was unexpectedly pulled down to the ground, falling on top of Tatsumi as her knee accidentally hit him in the face. She quickly rolled off his body and sat up, bowing before him as Tatsumi held his nose.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Mine asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." Tatsumi said, checking for blood but finding none.

"Good then." Mine said before punching his arm. "Never do that again." She warned him before lying down next to him.

They two happily watched as the clouds passed by over them. The last time Tatsumi checked what time it was, it was around one o'clock in the afternoon, but somehow, it felt as though time froze.

Tatsumi slowly felt Mine's hand wrapping and interlocking her fingers with him. As he turned his head, towards her, he couldn't help but admire how happy Mine looked.

The past few weeks, she had been barking orders at everyone, including Ms. Najenda. It got bad to the point she threatened to lock people on their rooms if they would only get in the way. No one saw Lubbock ever again but Chelsea made rest assured that he was still alive as she slipped him his daily meals.

"Mine?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes?" Mine said, looking at Tatsumi.

"Is your goal to become the student council president, just so you can abolish Esdeath's Policies?"

Mine nodded her head. A confused look on her face as she wondered where he was going with this.

"Do you have any other things you want to do, if you become president?" Tatsumi continued to ask.

"If you're wondering if you'll become the first lady, then rest assured, that position is yours and yours alone." Mine said, believing she knew the true purpose of Tatsumi's question.

"Tha-That's not what I'm asking." Tatsumi said with a slightly irritated look. " _Where did she even come up with that?_ " He wondered. "I just wanted to make sure you plan on taking the responsibilities if you become student council president?"

Mine looked at Tatsumi with a puzzled look on her face. She sighed, nonetheless, she should've expected Tatsumi to start questioning her sooner or later.

"Yeah, I'm prepared." She said with determination. "And once I've become the student council president, I'll change this school and it's warped system."

Tatsumi smiled as he made a fist, with his hand, and placed it over his heart, while sitting up. "Mine, I promise to give it my all; to aid you even if my body refuses to move and my brain stops working."

Mine blushed and could only nod her head in silence before holding Tatsumi's hand after he lied back down to continue cloud watching.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Tatsumi slowly opened the door to Esdeath's office. He could still perfectly remember the first time he had been to Esdeath's office. It was the day after she invited him to lunch as he went to check on her after Aria's attack on Sheele.

The sounds of the single clock, ticking back and forth, made the room feel like an old person's office. Even the paintings that decorated the office made it even more older looking.

Sitting at her desk, Esdeath was reading some papers before noticing Tatsumi. A slight blush on her face before she quickly got rid of it and motioned Tatsumi to sit in one of the chairs, opposite of her.

"I bet you're wondering why I've asked you here?" Esdeath asked, knowing full well Tatsumi's uncomfortable behavior he was giving her.

"Yeah, actually I was." Tatsumi replied, trying to sit normally in the chair without arousing and lowering his guard in case Esdeath planned on trying one of her kiss attempts again.

"Don't worry," She reassured him. "I didn't call you here to try and seduce you. I don't have time for stuff like that at the moment."

Tatsumi looked at her, astonished that the one time they met, face-to-face, she didn't try making any moves on him. However, he still continued to be ready for anything, thinking it was a ploy she was making.

"As you know, the student council elections are nearing and the top two candidates for the spot are myself and Mine." Esdeath informed him. "I'm sure Wave has told you this but each semester, the two candidates must choose a champion to fight for them."

" _So I guess Wave was right._ " Tatsumi thought.

"I suppose Wave also mentioned the number one rule for those who are selected as champions?" Esdeath asked. "Never reveal you're a champion. If you do, your chances of success drop."

"Esdeath, you know then?" Tatsumi asked, understanding where she was leading too.

Esdeath nodded her head. "To be honest, it didn't come as much a shock and a lot of people actually predicted Mine choosing you. Honestly, " She shook her head. "You lovebirds are becoming more and more famous around the school."

Tatsumi didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. Regardless, he stayed quiet and let the Jaeger leader speak.

"Of course, my champion will still be a secret." Esdeath said. "I plan on winning this election like I have, every single month, since I first came to this school."

"Ms. Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked, grabbing her attention. "I've been meaning to ask you, but what's with all the fighting that happens at this school? What I was told and what I've experienced are completely different from an ordinary high school."

"So you've finally noticed?" Esdeath assumed. "Huh, I supposed I should tell you why we fight here then." She said, clearing a spot on her desk and placing her arms and hands on it. "I told you that my father raised me after my mother died when I was still at a young age. Correct?"

Tatsumi nodded his head.

"Well, the village, my father was the chief of, honored a simple code. Only the strong survive and the weak perish. It was because of this code, that allowed me to survive against the odds against my favor. Soon, I became the student council president after taking down the former one and claiming this school as my own. Of course, the vice-principal, at the time, wouldn't allow it until he mysteriously disappeared and Honest arrived. He helped incorporate my ideals of the survival of the fittest and granted power in my favor." She said, not even blinking once. "It's because of the code, events such as Spring Break Brawl exist. Even the Five Grand Policy System I've created as well as testing grades."

Tatsumi seemed astonished by Esdeath's willing nature to tell him all of this. Of course, it all made sense, to him now, why she loved fighting. But there was one question still bothering him, that he couldn't help but ask.

"Esdeath, how long have you been the president of this school?"

"Hmm…." Esdeath pondered. "About eight years since coming here. Why do you ask?"

"Because, if you've been the student council president for eight years, then that means you've proven you're the strongest throughout the school, correct?"

"Yeah….what are you getting at?"

"If you're really the strongest, then how come you haven't left the school?" Tatsumi finally asked, stunning Esdeath. "While helping Mine out, I happened to have found an old school yearbook in the library. It was dated eight years ago and I found your photo." He said, shocking Esdeath even further. "So I decided to dive a little deeper and found out that those students who were with you, eight years ago, had moved on, but you….you've stayed here and I can only think of one reason."

"Don't you dare…" Esdeath threatened.

"You're scared that you're really weak outside of this school."

Esdeath quickly stood up from her desk, the feeling of her killing intent was rising rapidly and Tatsumi could feel it. The, not so calm, president slowly placed her hand on the small lamp, next to her, and punched it off, breaking it.

"Tatsumi…." Esdeath said in a dark tone. "If I'm re-elected again, you are to be expelled from this school. Understand?"

Tatsumi smirked. "If Mine wins...well then she can get rid of your policies." He said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Heh, you've got bronze, I'll give you that." Esdeath chuckled. "But don't think you can win against my champion." She said.

Tatsumi stopped and turned around, giving Esdeath menacing glare. "I won't lose." He said before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Esdeath let out a loud sigh before sitting back in her chair.

"You've heard all of that? Didn't you?" She asked the shaded person looking through the window, outside.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You better not lose. Understand?" Esdeath warned.

* * *

 _Things have been getting pretty intense after my meeting with Esdeath. Now that everyone knows I'm Mine's champion, I'll need to train even harder. Luckily I have bro with me to help hone my sword skills and use Incursio to its fullest ability. However, something seems to bother him every time I take Incursio off and it wasn't until I realized my right eye had the mark of Incursio and turned the color red. Leone and Chelsea laughed, saying I have holiday eyes. Fortunately, the mark goes away but the doctors warn me that over using Incursio could potentially have severe side effects. Anyway, I don't have much time to worry about it as there are only two days left until I fight for Mine at the coliseum._

 _Wish me luck you guys!_

 _-Tatsumi_

 **Hey there guys, thanks for reading. Be sure to leave a review and to favorite or follow the story. Also, don't forget to vote in the poll and check out my other stories. Heiwa!**


	15. New Account

Hey guys, it's me. I just want to let you know that I've moved over to a new account since this one is shared and I feel like just posting my own stories and such. So anyway the new account name will be under IcyAxolotl...yeah I like Axolotl's. Anyway, I can't wait to start posting stories for you guys again. Also any stories that have been published under this name will not be replubished. However, Empire High will get a revision by me and I will post the revised chapters. Can't wait to hear your reviews again.


	16. Chapter 16

So, for those of you who loved Empire High and were disappointed Empire High 2 hadn't been updated, a former member from our little group decided to make his own account and is rewriting the story a bit. If you'd like to check it out, the username is IcyAxolotl. He already has about 3 chapters in as far as we know. And just to be clear we won't be continuing this story however he will. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
